


The Miraculous Games: Catching Wire

by Mystic_Raven20



Series: The Miraculous Games [2]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Miraculous Ladybug, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Engagement, F/M, Friendship, Love, Lust, Masks, Romance, Support, Teams, Teen Romance, Uneasy Allies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Raven20/pseuds/Mystic_Raven20
Summary: I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng and I won the 74th Miraculous Games as Ladybug with my partner Chat Noir.Hawkmoth is now threatening me, my family and my close friends, due to an impending revolution.We play by his rules or we don't play at all.Based on 'The Hunger Games' by Suzanne CollinsCharacters owned by the fabulous 'Zag Toons'. I do not own these characters.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki, Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Series: The Miraculous Games [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825633
Kudos: 18





	1. The Day

_**A/N - Best understood if you read 'The Miraculous Games' prior to 'Catching Wire'.**_  
—————————————————————  
I sit just outside District 12 and hold my flask between my icy hands. The frost of winter is beginning to set over the meadows outside of district 12. I look at the ice warm glow around me and consider everything I need to do today.

My prep team will be arriving later this afternoon to get me ready for the Victor's Tour. This will include removing any unwanted hair from my body, getting a new selection of clothing from Audrey, which I will be wearing during the tour, and also scrubbing the top layer of skin off in a milk bath to make sure I am 'glowing' for my tour of the districts. 

I look up at the suns position in the sky and see it is just past noon. The shadows are starting to form in front of me as the sun lowers from the sky. I stand up and place my home made yo-yo in the tree trunk and cover the end with grass. Grabbing hold of my hunting bag I make my way back to the fence which separates District 12 from the meadows and climb under at my usual spot, just on the outskirts of the Seam. 

I make my way to Luka's house to leave some of my game for his family. Anarka greets me in her usual friendly way. She works as a washer woman to aid the merchant area of the district.

"Will you be seeing Luka on Sunday? I know he misses you." She asks me, I miss my friend greatly too. Since turning 18 he works all week, plus Saturday, in the mines. His only day off is a Sunday which he uses to spend with me. He still tells me he loves me even though he knows I don't reciprocate the same feelings. I love him, just not in the way he loves me.

"Unfortunately not, Anarka. We leave for the Victory Tour in a couple of hours."

"Oh yes, I had forgotten. Well keep safe, darling." She gives me a quick kiss on the cheeks before waving me off. 

I make one last stop at the Hub to see if I can gather any alcohol for Haymitch and sweets from Adrien. I look for his favourite mint candies and purchase two bags; one for Adrien and one for Manon. I grab some bandages for my mother and some white liquor for Fu. With a pocket full of coins, I also purchase an ice cream from Andres ice cream cart and a bracelet from the jewellery stand before leaving.

With an empty game bag, I trek my way through the seam and into the merchant quarters. The people live marginally greater here; they have the better jobs and more money, making their life seem like a luxury compared to those working tirelessly in the Seam. The recent frost has created ice on the streets making me slip and slide around as I walk down the path heading towards the Victors Village. 

The grandeur of the houses are alien to the rest of the District. They were built specifically for any returning victors from The Miraculous Games; four on each side of a flowered reservation. Mama, Manon and myself have moved into a house on the right, where Adrien and Fu are on the left. I head over to Fu's house before the prep teams arrive with Nadja.

His house is old and broken. He's lived here alone since winning the 50th Miraculous Games, close to twenty-five years ago. The shutters are hanging off the windows and as I walk up the steps I can see the weeds growing strong in his flower beds. I open the door and a strong stale, musky smell hits my nose, I hold back a cough and make my way through the hall to the second door which is the entrance to Fu's kitchen/diner area.

Stepping over the empty alcohol bottles on the floor I make my way carefully to the dining table where Fu has his head lay on his arms. Most would say he's asleep but I know he's passed out from too much alcohol. I give him a little shake to try and wake him up. No luck. I walk around the room and notice a flower vase in his bookcase. I take out the dead flowers throwing them out the window and take the vase back to sleeping Fu. Standing back a short distance, I tip the water over his head. He jumps up waving his cheese knife at me as though I'm one of Hawkmoth's mutts.

"Film crew will be here in an hour." I state as I make my way to the door.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" He's shaking the water off himself and glaring at me. 

"You told me to wake you up."

"Not with hypothermia! You really are quite dislikable!"

"If you wanted to be babied you should have asked Adrien to do it!"

"To do what?" A new voice to the conversation startles me. I turn around to see Adrien with two loaves of bread in his hands. I feel my face blush to a tomato red and look away. Adrien walks past and places the bread on the table for himself and Fu. 

"Woah, you two. You need more than that if you're going to keep up the star-crosses lovers act."

"I told you Fu, we're just taking it slowly." Adrien states as he cuts into his bread.

"If you go any slower you'll both stop." Fu bites a chunk out of his bread.

"I'll see you both in an hour." I begin to walk to the door when I hear footsteps chasing after me.

"Marinette, wait!" I turn to find Adrien behind me scratching the back of his neck, it's such a cute nervous twitch.

"I need to talk to you about you and Luka."

"I told you, he kissed me. It's not him I want, it's you."

A couple of weeks ago whilst I was out hunting with Luka he'd approached me about Adrien. As much as I love Luka, I just don't love him like I do Adrien. He didn't take this too well and kissed me. Of course I told Adrien what happened and I know it's made him insecure ever since. I haven't kissed Adrien on the lips since our arrival back two months ago. I want to take it slow, I want to know everything about him and then I want to give him it all. But it just doesn't seem that easy.

I walk up to Adrien and wrap my arms around his waist, resting my head on his chest I can feel the rapid beating of his heart. He wraps his arms around me and places his cheek on the top of my head. I close my eyes feeling his surrounding love and warmth, I could stay here forever but we've got work to do. I move away and give him a kiss on the cheek. 

"I'll see you in an hour, we'll talk on the train. I promise." I start to walk out the door before remembering the items I had brought from the Hub. 

"Could you give these to Fu for me please, Adrien?" I hand over the clear alcohol bottles and then turn to continue to rummaging in my bag. 

"Of course." He replies. 

"And these are for you." I hand him the mints and see his eyes light up.

"My favourites. Thank you, m'lady." As soon as I hear my nickname leave his mouth my stomach is filled with a party of butterflies. Saying one more goodbye I step out the door and over to the house opposite. As I open the grand front door my mother approaches me from the kitchen wiping her hands on a towel. 

"Welcome home, honey. There's someone here to see you." I look down the corridor and notice two akuma's standing outside the study. My mother looks at me with a smile but it doesn't reach her eyes. I looked closely and could see fear all over her iris'. 

I walk cautiously down the hall, keeping my back as straight as I can. The akuma's open the door and I step inside.

"Arrrr ... Ms Dupain-Cheng. It's nice to see you again."


	2. The Victors Tour Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Victors Tour Begins but what will happen after a brief conversation with President Hawk Moth.

Sitting over the opposite side of my study is a man wearing purple. A purple shirt, a blazer and purple head gear. He trails my movements with his narrow slit eyes, as I approach the desk. 

"Take a seat, Ladybug." The coldness of his voice sends a shiver from the top of my head to the tips of my toes. As I approach the chair opposite him I feel a swirl begin in my stomach. To receive a personal visit from President Hawkmoth is not usually seen as a good sign. The atmosphere in the room was as dark as the day was becoming, I'm fear taking my eyes from him in case he strikes like the snake that he is. 

"So, how's your little ... romance?" He says romance like poison sinking slowly into my skin. 

"What is happening between Adrien and I is none of your business!" I stand my ground firmly, my life has nothing to do with him.

"Now, now, little bug. I think we should make a deal before we continue. I haven't got the time to play games with you."

"What deal we that be, President Hawkmoth?" I put as much venom in my voice as possible.

"I suggest we promise not to lie to each other. Things will become ..." he picks up a pen off the table and inspects it before slamming it down, "messy if we do. So, I'll ask you again. What is happening between you and the cat?" 

I keep my eyes directed towards Hawkmoth. I cannot let him see the fear coursing through every inch of my body. 

"We're taking in slow."

"Well after your ... performance ... in the arena I had nothing to do but let you play out your little 'lucky charm' scenario. You were both good I have to admit. Playing to the strength of both your kwami's, two halves of a whole. You convinced the Capitol, unfortunately not all the districts fell for it. People viewed your lucky trick with the berries as an act of defiance, not as an act of love. And if a girl from District 12 can defy the Capitol, what's to prevent anyone else? An uprising leading to a revolution, collapsing the system."

"If a few berries can bring it down, it must be fragile." I speak softly.

He stands up and walks to the window. 

"Just imagine thousands of your people dead. Your town becomes just ash. This is all just a game. Would you want a real war?"

"No." I respond.

"I didn't think so, neither do I." He turns back to me with a smile on his face, it sent a shiver down my spines. He picks up a cookie from the plate on my desk. "These are good. Did your mother make them?" 

"Adrien."

"He's a lovely boy." His smile drops as does my heart.

"Why don't you just get rid of me and kill me now?" We begin a staring match and I'm determined not to lose.

"Killing you is not my prerogative. I want us to be friends, and if not friends then allies." 

"What do you want me to do?" I finally blink but don't look away.

"On the tour you need to smile and be grateful. You and Adrien must show that you would end it all you're that madly in love. Can you do that?"

"Yes, we can convince them."

"No, not them Ms. Dupain-Cheng. Convince me. For the sake of your loved ones."

He stands up to leave before turning back to me.

"How's your friend by the way? Does Adrien know about your secret rendezvous'?" He positions a smirk on his face and I can tell behind the mask he has pulled one eyebrow up. The look in his eyes seem slightly familiar, I just can't place it.

He closes the door behind him and I drop lower into the chair breathing out a sigh I didn't know I was holding onto. The feelings between Adrien and I are true; I just didn't want to rush and mess it up for us. The way I feel about Adrien scares me. I can't go a day without seeing him now. There's been a few times since we've arrived back from the games when I'd sneak over to his house in the night just to lie with him. I feel so safe when we're together, I have the best nights sleep. We talk, we have fun but we are yet to court or kiss properly since The Games final interviews. Every time we seem to be close to that point I just can't follow through. Adrien is so kind and patient with me, I just hope I don't push him away.

A knock at the door pulls me out of my tangled thoughts of Adrien Agreste. 

"Your prep team are here, Marinette."

"Thanks, Mama."

I walk out the study and see my prep team plus Nadja in the hallway. 

"Oh darling," she walks to me and puts her arms around me in a hug, "what have you done to your hair?" 

I stretch up and pull my fingers threw my knotted hair. 

"Oh no, Marinette, don't touch it!" Audrey walks up to me and drags me upstairs to the bathroom. My prep team start running the bath and place something in there that smells like ... strawberries. 

After stripping my mud laced clothing off me, I step into the bath tub as they scrub me down and begin on my hair removal. A thick cream is pasted all over my hair and my nails are scrubbed and filed to perfection. 

Once out the bath my hair is braided over the front of my head like a crown and then pulled into a high ponytail at the back. Audrey approaches me with an outfit. Black leggings with thigh high laced heel boots, a long sleeve khaki tee and a fur lined coat. Audrey brushes me off with a lint brush before we head downstairs.

"Ok Marinette, you have about 30 seconds. Try and smile." Nadja exclaims as she opens the door. The camera crew are standing in between mine and Adrien's houses. They have choreographed a meet for us where we walk down the steps and into the centre of the Victor's Village. There's a thin ice layer over the pathway meaning I have to take extra care in the heels that Audrey has placed me in. 

Keeping calm, I take a deep breath and start making my way to the centre. I keep my gaze firmly on the ground to make sure I don't misjudge my steps. Focusing on any clumps of ice or rocks on my way I delicately place my feet in safe positions. Unbeknownst to me, Adrien started walking at the same time. 

"Mari ..." his voice came too late as I crashed head first into him, toppling us both down to the floor. 

"Sorry." I mumble as I push up on my hands, leaving our bodies connected against the cold floor. 

The warmth radiating from him is hypnotising and I want to just stay here for a little while longer. His green eyes cloud in desire and all I can think about is how much I want to be with him. I lean down connecting our lips, the weeks of waiting pouring out of me as I claim his mouth with my own. 

"OK, lovebirds, save that for later." Alec's voice comes from a monitor positioned in front of us. At the moment all districts have mandatory viewing of us leaving for the Victor's Tour. I stand up and offer Adrien my hand for support. He takes it as he stands up and then wraps one arm around my waist. "So, how is everything?" Alec continues.

"We're good." Adrien replies looking deep in my eyes, I can tell he's looking for an answer regarding the kiss that just happened. I could stay looking at him forever, his face genuinely is beautiful.

"Good? Come on, Adrien. Give us some more details."

I fluster and bury my head into Adrien's chest before looking back at the camera.

"Everything's good here in District 12." Adrien continues.

"Thanks to the Capitol's generosity we've never been closer." I state giving my best smile to the camera. 

"Twenty-Five yards to be exact." Adrien gleamed back at me. Losing myself in his emerald eyes, I put one hand behind his head and pull his lips down onto mine. I am seriously addicted.

Alec laughs and our prep crews all 'awwww' at the display of affection. I've missed Adrien's lips so much. As I pull back I look at Adrien's face. His eyes are still closed and I can tell he's trying to steady his breath.

Alec pulls our attention back to the screen.

"Fantastic! We'll be checking up on you throughout the victory tour. Thank you so much Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste, now you can continue where you were." He let out a laugh as my face went to radioactive heats. 

"Thank you, Alec." Adrien places a hand under my chin and lifts my mouth to meet his. The kiss continues as Nadja walks towards us, the interview is over yet our lips remain locked in a vicious battle. I move my hands to Adrien's hair to deepen the kiss.

"Wonderful! Wonderful!" She pulls the two of us apart. "Say your goodbyes, we're out of here in ten."

Adrien scratches the back of his neck, he's nervous.

"They were some kisses." He says shyly.

"Stay with me tonight and perhaps we can do it again." I wink at him as I go to say goodbye to Mama and Manon. As I reach my door I look back and see Adrien rooted to the spot with his mouth gaping. He's adorable! 

I quickly give my mama and Manon a hug, and kiss on the cheek before letting them know Luka will be visiting on Sundays. 

"Come on boys and girls! The train awaits."


	3. The Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to put on a show.

We are all seated in the lounge cart listening to Nadja run through our schedule for the tour. We will be journeying through all the Districts then heading to the Capitol, before returning home to District 12 for our celebration day. 

We are expected to make speeches in each venue regarding their fallen tributes and attending a gala at the mayor's house. This will be a formal event which means Audrey has made me an abundance of beautiful dresses. It seems I am no longer seen as the girl next door in love with the favourite boy tribute, but a women madly in love with her soul mate. It's a shame neither of those truly support who I truly am.

I turn my head and study Adrien's face. He's been spending a lot of time working out over the past few months which has made his already defined features, sharp and sculptured. He's every girls dream. Not just by looks, but by personality too. He's selfless, caring and considerate and I can't help but want to know everything about him. He catches me staring and turns to me. I see a slither of green before quickly turning my head away from him, a flush is prominent on my face.

"I suggest you two get some rest. It's going to be an early start tomorrow and a very long day." Nadja coxes us towards our bedrooms.

"Where's Fu?" Adrien asks. Nadja points down towards what I guess is Fu's room. 

"Already asleep, dear. Now you two, into your rooms please, lights out and straight to sleep." She air kisses us both before walking off down the corridor.

Myself and Adrien stand still and wait for Nadja to close her door. As soon as I hear the door click I grab Adrien by his collar and pull him into my bedroom locking my lips to his. He fights back with equal passion. I pull away and stroke down his beautiful sculptured face.

"I've missed you." I say. He grabs my waist and kisses me again. 

"Not as much as I've missed you, m'lady." He says breaking apart. He rests his forehead against mine and closes his eyes. "Mari, I need to know what you want us to be. I can't keep kissing you and sleeping next to you if I know your heart belongs to someone else."

The sadness in Adrien's eyes when he opens them, it breaks my heart. I never wanted him to feel this way. When we made it back to the district I honestly thought we'd be together. We just needed time, however, being the gentleman he is, Adrien stepped back and let me go off with Luka. I never wanted Luka, I missed him but I can survive without him. Adrien is my missing piece. The days when I am apart from him are my darkest days; over run with depression and anxiety. Adrien is my sunshine on a cloudy day.

"My heart has never belonged to anyone else the way it belongs to you. Adrien, I don't just want you, I need you." I pull him close again and kiss him deeply. 

"What about Luka?" Adrien quizzes me, when I separate my lips from his.

"It's not him I want or need."

"But the kiss?" He looked down and started to kick his feet nervously across the floor.

"He kissed me! I told you about it because I trust you, to trust me. Nothing like that will ever happen again. I love Luka, like a brother. You're my partner. I want to be yours." He looked up at me, peering through his perfect golden hair. 

"Really?" 

"Yes really." I hold his hand and walk over to the bed pulling him on with me. He lies back and I lay my head on his chest in our normal sleeping position. 

"Stay with me," I say as part of our usual nighttime routine.

"Always." He responds with a smile on his face. I place a soft kiss to his lips, and relax into his warmth. I don't know why I resisted so long. I am so in love with this boy it hurts. As the realisation hits me, I close my eyes and settle into the most peaceful sleep I've had in weeks.

——————————————————————

When Nadja found out we'd spent the night together in my room she sat us down to give us 'The Talk'.

I sat next to Adrien, interlocking one of my hands with his, as she rambled on about how it could be seen differently by the Capitol, that we weren't just innocently cuddling and kissing. 

"Marinette, this is very un lady like, and dragging poor, sweet Adrien into this ... I'm deeply horrified!"

"I'm not dragging anyone anywhere." I exclaim. I don't understand what the problem is, we've doing this for weeks. Though no one needs to know that at the minute, I'm quite sure Nadja would faint or maybe implode.

"Technically Mari, you did drag me into your room last night." Adrien wiggles his eyebrows at me and I huff.

"You're not helping." I say, through gritted teeth.

Nadja really wasn't believing that we were innocent, and when Fu joined us half way through the conversation he didn't help the situation.

"Well done Adrien, you're taming the shrew." Fu walked over and patted Adrien on the back. I let out a low growl and left the carriage. I made my way towards the back of the train, however something pulled my attention to a little room on my right. Screaming and shouting could be heard from the monitors situated inside. An akuma lifts his head and sees me, he presses a button which quickly shuts the door. I carried on walking to my destination.

I sit down and look at at the trees blurring past us. Life really is changing, and if what I've heard is true then it's just going to continue. I was hoping one day to start a family but how can I bring a child into this world. If me and Adrien were to have children there is no doubt it'd be fixed for that child to end up in the games. After all what makes more of a point than the child of not one, but two victors. Not ordinary victors either, the two that managed to change the rules. Who's even to say Adrien wants to be with me as much as I do him?

"Mari," think of the devil and he shall appear. "I'm sorry for what Fu said. He had no rights."

I look up into his beautiful green eyes and wondered how I got so lucky to have this man alongside me. I can't call him a boy anymore, the games took any childhood and innocence away from us.

"It's ok. It wasn't your fault." He sighs, and comes over to sit with me. I just continue to stare out at the passing trees. 

"Hawkmoth's watching us by the way."

"Watching us?" He asks quizzically.

"He's keeping a close eye on our lives and activities. He doesn't think everyone see's our love story as real and people in the districts are seeing it at defiance of the Capitol. I think ... I think we may have started riots calling for a revolution." Adrien looks at me with great intent as I explain the Hawkmoth situation. I can tell thousands are ideas are running through his head. 

"Then we prove that they are wrong. I know you wanted to go slow, but I'm not sure we have time for that option. I know I love you and want to be with you forever. No girl has ever made me feel the way you do, and the time we spent in the games made my fall harder. I protected you with my life because I wanted to. I feel like my life is whole only when you are beside me, so please Marinette Dupain-Cheng, would you allow me to be your boyfriend?"

I snigger at him. That was cheesy, yet adorable at the same time, he's such a romantic ... the complete opposite to me. I can see his eyes glaring into mine as he waits for my answer. 

"Yes," I say, sounding a little chocked up, "I would really like to be your girlfriend Adrien Agreste."

My hands close over his cheeks and pull him to my lips, venturing into a deep, meaningful kiss. My first boyfriend. How can something so great come out of something so wrong?

Suddenly the carriage in plummeted into darkness as we travel through a tunnel before securely arriving into District 11. 

The roads were laced with akuma's and the land looked bare and forgotten. Nothing could of prepared us for this barren District and a small tear rolled down my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you.


	4. The Districts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette embark on the Victor Tour, what could possibly go wrong?

The view outside the window is heart breaking. It's not much different to District 12 apart from a large amount of akuma's marching alongside workers on the farms that we pass. The train continued until we reached District 11's station. Myself and Adrien had been dressed in matching coloured outfits. For this district it was navy blue and grey. 

Holding onto each other tightly we followed Nadja off the train. There were no crowds, no television crews or a welcome party, just metal tanks and akuma's ready to escort us to the celebration. As we were seated in the tank, Nadja huffed her discomfort to Fu. 

"I can't believe this is how we get treated. We're the visitors, don't they know?"

Fu wasn't paying any attention and grabbed his hip flask out his jacket, taking a large swig he looked between Adrien and I. 

"Don't look so nervous sweetheart. You're meant to be in love remember." 

I glare at Fu. I'm fed up of him aiming all his anger at me.

"What is your problem with me?" 

"I have no problem with you, Ladybug, I have a problem with the whole entire thing. You're just easier to dig at than Prince Charming over here."

"You do realise there's more to Adrien than just his looks. Stop making him out like his just a piece of meat." 

Adrien puts his hand on the thigh to try and calm me down. I don't dare look at him, I want this argument. There's so much anger inside me; the games, the district, the exploitation of myself and Adrien. I need to scream and Fu's giving me an opportunity to unleash these dark feelings I have.

"I never said that."

"Well you implied it!"

"No need to get so offended, sweetheart. He's only your friend after all." Fu scoffed taking another swig of whatever monstrosity he held in his flask.

"We're more than just friends, if you need to know! Though what we do is none of your business."

"Everything's my business now," I sneered at him and looked away.

"If you say so." I catch Adrien looking down at the floor. I place my hand on top of his, which is still on my thigh. He looks up at me under his fringe.

"Look lovebirds, your business is now all of Panem's business. What you do reflects on us all, especially people in our district so I suggest you do what Nadja tells you, and kiss and cuddle as much as you can. Do you understand?"

"Yes." I just about make out. I place my head on Adrien's shoulder and don't dare speak the rest of the way. Adrien continually rubs small circles on the side of my thigh, I know he's letting me know he's there but understands I don't want to talk. 

We pull up outside the justice building and get ushered inside. We greet the mayor of District 11 and Nadja hands us some cards to read.

"I'll do it." Adrien tells me, taking the cards from Nadja's hands. "I know this is going to be hard for you." I stretch onto my toes and kiss his cheek, only to be scalded by his prep team for messing up his make up. He grabs my hand and gives it a squeeze as the doors in front of us open to the square. With one last quick glance at each other we make our way out.

Standing on a stage in front of a microphone I look out at the crowd below. The people of district 11 look malnourished and grey. They are wearing tatty clothing and black rings around their eyes. The area that the justice building is in consists of broken down houses and, what I guess, are shops. Bricks are crumbling and paint is chipping off every wall in the vicinity. The floor is unevenly pathed and every inch is taken by a member of the district; from the youngest to the oldest. 

I grip tighter onto Adrien as I see the families of Rue and Thresh standing in front of me. I control my emotions and stand strongly by my boyfriends side. He places the cards down on the plinth and begins to read in his perfectly toned voice. He adds in the sympathy where it's needed, and praises the Capitol in such sincerity I almost believe he is thankful for what we went through. The whole time I keep my fingers interlocked with his, keeping myself together with his warmth and security.

"We would like to thank both your families for we know that without Rue and without Thresh, we wouldn't be standing here today. Thank you." Adrien finishes and goes to walk away. I let go of his hand and let him walk back as I step towards the microphone.

"I just wanted to say that I didn't know Thresh I only spoke to him once. He could've killed me but instead he showed me mercy. That's a debt I'll never be able to repay. I did know Rue. She wasn't just my Allie, she was my friend. I see her everywhere I go. She was too young and too gentle. I couldn't save her. I'm so sorry." The tears are falling down my face as Adrien comes to stand by myself. Wrapping his arms around me as I cry. He kisses my brow tenderly before placing his chin on top of my head.

I hear someone whistle a familiar tune and look up to see an older man in the front row raise his middle three fingers up to his lips before raising them into the air. Suddenly the akuma's pounce on him and drag him up the stairs. More akuma's surround us and force us back into the justice building. 

"We're going!" Adrien states as he wraps his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him. As we walk around I look over my shoulder. Just as the doors being to close I see the old man being kicked in the back of the knees before being forced to the ground. A gun is lifted to his head and the loud striking sound of gun fire echoes through the building. We can hear the rebellious tones outside the door of people trying to inside.

"This is why you stick to the script!' Nadja said. I pay no intention to Nadja. I just turn into Adrien's chest and sob. 

"Back off Nadja!" Adrien cupped the back of my head and let me cry. I could tell by the silence following that Adrien's unusual outburst had shocked them. He's not the kind of person to shout or make a stand. The life he's lead has created somewhat of a people pleaser to just get through the day. "Where's Mari's room?"

"I'll get one of the Avox's to show you?" I think that was the mayors voice, but I'm so secure in Adrien's muscular chest I never want to reappear to see who's talking. I feel Adrien's head nod above me by the feeling of his chin pressing and releasing on top of my head. 

I'm scooped up like a bride and carried up the stairs. I keep my head buried into Adrien as I hear a door open and then close. I'm lowered onto something soft and Adrien moves with me. I feel his hands creating circles around my back. After what felt like forever, his voice broke the silence.

"Are you ok?"

"I got that man killed."

"Mari, don't say that. You did nothing wrong, but I am thinking we just stick to what Nadja writes on the cards from now on." There was no amusement in his voice. It sounds are bland as I'm feeling.

"Why can't I just learn to keep my big mouth shut?" 

"Because you wouldn't be my bugaboo then. You'd be a boring, ordinary girl." 

"Ordinary sounds amazing right now." I push myself deeper onto him and lay my head against his beating heart. After everything we've been through hearing his heart beating alive and healthy makes me feel great.

It wasn't long until our prep teams arrived to prepare us for the evening gala. They'd dressed me in a candy pink floaty, strapless dress with crystals lining the heart shaped bust. My hair has been manipulated on top of my head into a ballerina's bun. To help my height when I'm standing with Adrien I have been put in crystallised pink heels with a two-inch platform from. I'm lead out of the room to the top of a staircase.

Our prep teams go down first, followed by Fu and Nadja, leaving myself and Adrien to finally come eye to eye.

"You look stunning Mari. You really are the most beautiful girl." 

"And you, Mr Agreste, are a flatterer." I turn to him and brush invisible dust from his shoulders avoiding being sucked into the depths of his emerald eyes. I still dream of his cat-like eyes and find my self longing for them again. They were so enticing, I could seriously stare at them all day. He places his hands on top of mine and brings them to his lips, placing delicate kisses on the back of each one.

"You ready?" He asks me. I nod and we begin our descent down the stairs, arm locked within arm.

The night is filled with conversation about myself and Adrien. We do not separate all night, I don't want to lose his security.

When the night is over we head back to the train, kiss outside our rooms and separate. After about an hour one of us will sneak into the others compartment, cuddle and fall asleep. Then the following morning we are scalded again. 

This becomes somewhat of a routine during our tour of the districts. Get dressed, make speech exactly as written for us, kiss for the crowds, get changed for the gala in some posh outfit, flirt with Adrien (using linked to our evening wear), eat, say goodbye, get back to the train, kiss, sneak to each other's rooms and sleep. The scalding stopped after District 8. I think Nadja got bored of telling us, considering we were so hell bent on breaking the rules. 

Before we knew it our biggest challenge was upon us ...

We had finally reached the Capitol.


	5. The Capitol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’ve finally reached The Capitol and its time to put on their best show yet.

This is it. The moment I've been dreading since the start of the Victors Tour. I stepped out of the train and onto the platform only to be swarmed by cameras and people. Adrien grabbed my hand and we kept walking down towards the car that will be taking us to our room for the evening. This is the only time we're staying over night in a district; the Victors celebration is meant to be a late one so Nadja thought it'd be easier to just stay in an apartment. 

I sit hand in hand with Adrien in the limousine taking us to our apartment. Nadja is giving us both 'the talk' about staying in each other's rooms before relaying our schedule for the day. When we get to the apartment we will change and head straight for an interview with Alec before changing again ready for the Capitol's gala. It's here we get to come face-to-face with the Capitol influencers and game makers. Of all the possible people in the Capitol I could face, game makers are not top of my list; neither is Hawkmoth but we have no choice but to see him again too.

Arriving at the grand building we make our apartment. It's high up with a balcony similar to what we had at the training centre. It's garishly decorated with big sculptures, fur rugs, glass tables and a mix of mustard yellow, green and purple accessories. I stare in amazement, why would anyone think this was a good choice of a colour combination. The green wasn't even a nice green, like Adrien's eyes. 

We were led to our separate rooms to get ready for the interview. Audrey was already in full work mode. Apparently her dresses for me had been here pre tour. She reaches into the wardrobe and pulls out a green dress the colour of Adrien's eyes. It's short, with exaggerated hip boning making it stick out in a circle around the top of my thighs. The top went into a halter neck with two stiff loops around each upper arm. The look was finished with my trademark crystallised heels in the same green as my dress. 

My prep team began messing with my hair and face once Audrey had dressed me. My eyes were exaggerated with green flicks from the corner of my eyes along with black smokey effects rounding them. My hair had been pulled into a high ponytail and back combed to stand proud. I look at my finished transformation in the mirror. I look older and dare I say extremely attractive. 

I walk out into the main seating area and see Adrien dressed in a black suit with a tie which matches the colour of my dress. His suit jacket is sprinkled with black diamonds, and he looks perfect in every sense of the word. 

"You look perfect, Mari." He walks over to me and takes one of my hands in his, placing a delicate kiss on the back. 

"Thank you. You're looking good too, Chaton." I run my fingers over the diamonds on the jacket and feel his breath still under my touch. He grabs my hands and pulls them down from his chest, keeping his eyes securely locked into mine. 

"Are you ready?" He asks me.

"As long as you're by my side we can handle anything."

"You and me against the world, m'lady."

"Always." I respond with a smile as we begin our journey, hand-in-hand, to the interview.

——————————————————————-

"Ladies and gentleman of Panem, I hope you're all sitting comfortable as this afternoon we have one of the most exciting interviews since the end of the 74th Miraculous Games. Joining us on this sofa for their penultimate stop of the Victory tour will be Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste, also known as the 74th winners of The Miraculous Games, and the two star crossed lovers from District 12. Let's have a quick look back at their time in The Miraculous Games."

I'd never seen any of the recaps of the games and I don't intend too now. I turn away from any of the screens and close my eyes placing my hands over my ears. I can feel Adrien move behind me and wrap his hands around my waist. Instantly, I feel safe and secure. I could stay in his arms forever, however that wasn't happening today. Before I know it, Adrien's pulling my hands off my ears and signalling to me that we're about to go on stage.

I take a deep breath and hold tight onto Adrien's hand, entwining our fingers together. The screen in front of us opens and we walk forward. Adrien's being his usual crowd pleasing self, whereas I'm clinging onto him barely able to crack a fake smile. I'll have to get him to teach me how to do that. Alec signals for us to take a seat. I have to be very careful with my dress especially when I sit down in case it flips up and reveals my undergarments to the whole of Panem. I sit slightly sideways looking back over my shoulder at Alec and my knees touching Adrien's. I place our joined hands in my lap.

The interview is going as expected; I make idiotic statements and Adrien gets the crowd whipped up into a frenzy. As the interview begins to come to a close, I feel Adrien start to tense up next to me. I look at him, trying to get his attention on mine, but his eyes are firmly placed onto Alec's. In seconds I see Adrien and Alec turn to face me, both with their eyebrows raised.

"Sorry," I say "what did you say?" The crowd starts to laugh and Adrien's hand tenses even more on mine. I look over at Alec.

"I was just asking how things are between you and Mr Handsome over here." I shyly smile.

"Everything is perfect. We are so deeply in love, we can't be separated." I look over at Adrien and he gives me a fake smile. How do I know it's fake? Because his real one would have had me melting into the sofa we're sitting on in an instant. Why is he fake smiling anyway?

"Oh yes, Ms Dupain-Cheng, we've all heard about the nighttime visits you tend to go on together?" My face flushed and I look down at my hands, I didn't realise it people other than us knew about it. Obviously someone on the train had spilt the beans. Alec continues talking and I slowly lift my head to meet his eye. "I believe your darling sweetheart has something he'd like to ask you." 

I turn my head to Adrien to find he is down on one knee. This can't be happening ... what do I say? Is he doing it for real? Or is it just for Hawkmoth's benefit?

"Marinette, I loved you before we entered the arena. All I wanted to do was get to know you and maybe one day hold your hand. Now, at seventeen years old, I know you, I've held your hand, we've saved each other's lives, we've cuddled, we've kissed and now I would love nothing more than to start a family with you. So Marinette Dupain-Cheng I am asking if you would do me the honours of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?" 

The audience went silent waiting for my answer and my head was spinning. The boy I love has just declared his love for me to the whole country and said he wants to marry me. Adrien. My Adrien, wants to marry me! A smile breaks out on my serious face as I give my answer to Adrien, Alec, the crowd, everyone backstage and Panem.

"Adrien I love you so much, of course I'll marry you." He smiles at me in his beautiful lopsided way and pulls a ring from his suit pocket. It is a white gold band with a small black diamond in the centre. It fits perfectly on my dainty finger as Adrien slides it on. We both stand up and hug before locking our lips in the sweetest kiss I've ever tasted. Alec closes the interview as we remain attached together. At this moment in time I just want to forget all about Hawkmoth, the games, Luka, my mother, Fu ... everything. I just want to be in the here and now with Adrien, my fiancé. 

I can't control my smile.


	6. Party at The Capitol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet some more of our Miraculous characters.

I sit on my bed staring at the ring that has became a new permanent feature of my hand. I am engaged. I will one day be Mrs Agreste and be bound to my soul mate for the rest of my days on Earth. I could not be happier.

I walk over to the window outside my room in our apartment and stare out into the bright lights of the Capitol. Dusk has come and gone leaving a blanket of darkness. The bright lights of the Capitol shine brightly on the dark backdrop and the whole place is lit up beautifully.

Outside my room is a screen showing highlights of mine and Adrien's interview, especially the proposal. The video playing shows expressions from the audience at the venue and outside, including from the districts. I think about who might have been watching. My mama, Manon, Adrien's auntie, Luka ... Luka! It's the first time he's made his way into my thoughts since I spoke to Adrien on the train.

Luka will always be one of my best friends, he's supported me through so much. He was there when my life was pulled apart with the death of my father, he loved me despite my flaws and I feel awful for just turning and falling into another's arms. Though I have never envisioned Luka in any type of a romantic way. I've never found my heart beating rapidly, or failing to put words together. I've never felt the need to protect Luka the way I do Adrien. I know both are strong, but if it came to saving one I have no doubt that my brain and heart would choose Adrien.

My prep team will be arriving in thirty minutes, so I jump in the shower. Adrien had to go for a photoshoot so I haven't seen him since the interview. I'm not surprised they only wanted him, my interview would be bland and boring. The water is hot as it hits my skin causing me to jump back slightly. 

I reach for the control and turn the temperature down by a few degrees and then settle under the waterfall of warmth. I take a deep breath in and can smell roses. Has the water always smelt like this in the Capitol? I close my eyes and replay Adrien's face when he proposed. He looked like a love sick puppy and I adored it. I wonder if he asked my mama about it previous to asking me, or if Fu and Nadja knew. I climb out the shower and some of my questions had been answered. Nadja stood with Audrey and my prep team, each giving me dazzling looks.

"Oh darling, I'm so glad you said yes. That poor boy has been nervous for days." Nadja walks over to me and grabs my hand inspecting the ring.

"I've changed your dress to help emphasise that gorgeous rock on your finger. The boy chose so well." Audrey pulled out a dark red dress from the wardrobe which has black diamonds scattered all over it.

"He really does have good taste. Though he did have a little help from myself." Nadja winked at me before busying everyone about getting me ready for the gala at President Hawkmoth's palace this evening.

My eyes are made smokey and sultry and a thick pink blush is placed on my cheeks. My prep team also added a thick dark red dye to my lips so I can, and I quote, "kiss to my hearts content," without it coming off my lips or sneaking onto Adrien's. My hair is left loose with a slight curl in it, it's grown since the last games and now reaches half way down my back. Apparently the pigtails are too cute for what my look is nowadays.

I step up onto the box placed for me to try on my dress and I'm shocked how little there is too it. Some sort of glue is added around my chest and the top part of my dress is stuck onto me. My chest is covered in two strips of material which are designed in a flame pattern. They stop just under my collarbone and are secured by the glue. There is no back to my dress. The dark red of the material is complimented by an abundance of black crystals scattered from a clump at my waist to sporadically at the top of each flame. The top is separate to the skirt and has a leotard base making it seem as though I am wearing big pants.

The skirt part of my dress is completely see through. It's a lightweight, deep red fabric and goes down to my feet with a slit on my right leg from the floor to the hip. Once the dress is stuck on and fixed into the right position I can put my shoes on. Again they are completely covered in crystals. I really do admire the shoes I wear. They are beautiful. I look in the mirror and again I'm wow'd. I no longer look like a love sick teenager, but a beautiful rich woman about to take a husband. I place my hands in front of me and my engagement ring looks perfect with the dress. I don't think I'll ever get over the shock of looking at myself in the mirror.

Nadja walks in tell us all it's time to go. She walks over to me and places her hands in mine. 

"You are beautiful, Marinette." I thank her before walking into the living area. I'm nervous and don't know what to do with my hands. I'm about to see my fiancé for the first time since we got engaged four hours ago. 

"Cleaned up well again I see, sweetheart." Fu, as usual is his pleasant self, comments.

"Thanks Fu, hopefully you can make it the night without falling in the fountain." Fu's eyes narrowed at me.

"Who told you about that?" I shrug and look over at my fiancé. 

"Flies, Agreste." I smile at him as he beams back. I'm sure he's remembering the first interviews too. I walk up to him and kissed him gently on the lips. Half because I wanted too and half because I wanted to test out my lip dye. 

"Are you ok with it all?" He took my hand and pulled it to his chest. He's such a gentleman, I admire him for it. "I did it because I wanted too, not because of Hawkmoth or anyone else!"

"I couldn't be happier." I say, and for the first time in my life I actually believe I mean it. I look at what he's wearing and again the colours match perfectly to mine. He's wearing a crushed velvet dark red suit jacket with a flame style collar, black tight trousers, and a black button down shirt with ...

"Are those red cat diamonds for buttons?" 

"Meow-valous! Aren't they?" I laugh at his pun.

"Your such a dork." 

"But I'm your dork." He kisses me again and we smile at each other.

"If we stay here any longer listening to you two I might actually be sick." Fu walked towards the elevator and slammed his hand on the button. Adrien offered his arm out for me. I snaked my arm through it and we made our way down to the waiting limousine.

As we pulled in front of the gates to the Presidents mansion I tense. This is it, we'll find out now whether we had been believable or not in Hawkmoth's eyes. Something tells me we weren't going to win this battle either way. I glance at Adrien and he gives me a squeeze. The look in his eyes tells me everything I need to know. He doesn't believe we're out of this free either.

The crowds part as we enter the mansion, clapping and congratulating us as we move forward. I can see Hawkmoth in the distance standing on a balcony of his house. Once we reach the bottom everyone gathers around us. 

"Tonight, on this the last day of their tour, I want to welcome our two victors. Two young people who embody our ideals of strength and valor. And I personally want to congratulate them on the announcement of their recent engagement. Your love has inspired us. And I know it will go on inspiring us, everyday, for as long as you may live."

Fireworks shoot off in the distance but my eyes stay firmly on Hawkmoth. He smirks at me and shakes his head from side to side. I instinctively grab a tighter hold on Adrien and he cuddles into me. At that moment I knew ... I had failed.

We walk around the rest of the night trying all the different foods and drinks the Capitol offers us. Neither of us are in the mood for this party and just want to get home to District 12 and await what Hawkmoth will throw at us next.

Adrien takes my hand and leads us to the dance floor placing both his hands on my waist we begin to move to the music. I place my arms around his neck. 

"Can you believe the amount of food here? Someone told me about a drink which makes you sick just so you can eat more. So we're all suffering in the districts, why they live like this! It's not fair." 

"Nothing's fair here, Kitty, they send children off to be murdered for pleasure. I hate this place." I place my head on his shoulder, which is a lot easier in my heels. I whisper into his ear. "Hawkmoth doesn't believe us."

Adrien scoffed, "something told me he wouldn't." 

"It is all real though, isn't it?" I ask. 

"Of course, m'lady, your everything to me." Just then someone appeared behind Adrien, a tall man with a strange looking moustache and purple hair.

"Mr Agreste, may I cut in and dance with Ms. Dupain-Cheng?" I recognise the man but I can't place him. Adrien hands me over to the man with a bow.

"Purr-lease look after my lady for me." He smirks at his own pun and I give him a glare. I fall into step with my new partner before he starts to speak. 

"The names Jagged Stone, I'm the new head game maker." The male announced. Then I remembered, he had quit a few years back to pursue other endeavours.

"What brought you back?" I quiz.

"The old gamer maker decided to ... quit breathing." He responded.

"Decided?"

"That or poison berries, I think. Head Gamemaker it's the most secure job in the world."

"So why are you here?" 

"I volunteered. A chance to make the games mean something."

"The games are only meant to scare us, nothing else." 

"Well, maybe it was you who inspired me to come back." He pulled out a pocket watch and flipped the gold lid open. As quickly as I blinked it was gone - a paw print and ladybug. Our symbol! "Unfortunately I must leave you, we have a meeting scheduled for the quarter quell. It was lovely meeting you Ms Dupain-Cheng." He kissed my hand and left. I was still shocked by what I thought I saw. 

I finally find Adrien talking with two very attractive ladies from the Capitol. He introduces me as the soon to be Mrs Agreste and my heart flutters wildly. As long as we're together we can get through this, as long as we're together we'll get through anything.


	7. Return to District 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Victors Tour is over, and Marinette and Adrien have returned to District 12.

It was Sunday morning and we were now in the depths of winter. Snow seemed to come thick and fast, covering the streets and houses in a soft like vision. The Victor's village looked beautiful all decked out after the previous blizzard, yet we knew it wouldn't be long until the next one began.

I climbed out of Adrien's bed and fumbled around the room for my clothes. I'd had a nightmare again last night about mutts attacking Adrien, similar looking to those in the conclusion of the games. I just had to see him! I'd left my house after midnight and was fast asleep in Adrien's arms within 15 minutes of arriving there. It became a night free of nightmares in the safe arms of my husband-to-be. The sooner we can live together the better it'll be for both of us.

This is the first Sunday since arriving back in District 12 and I decided to make my way to the meadow to see if Luka would be there. I needed to talk to him about Adrien. I slipped my clothes on and gave Adrien a quick kiss on the forehead before turning for the door. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back into a hug. 

"Try not to kiss him again, please Princess." I was shocked by his statement and felt my heart drop, that was until I pulled back and saw Adrien's beautiful white teeth shining at me. 

"I can't guarantee anything, but I will try my hardest." I gave him a quick wink and he scoffed as I walked out the door. We'd been baking bread during the day yesterday so I added some into my game bag before leaving Adrien's house. His house was always beautifully cleaned and decorated to perfection. 

I skid a couple of times as I walk towards the Seam. The streets are deadly silent with only a few people wandering around. I keep my head down as not to be noticed. I make it to my old house and go for a quite look around inside. It's empty as expected, but I feel as though a large piece of me is left here. My soul maybe? Or my innocence? Life has not been the same since that fateful day at the reaping. I was forced to age at a traumatically fast speed. 

I walk around the house touching objects which used to be all we had; a mirror above the fireplace, a kettle on the stove; a photograph frame with a faded photograph of people I don't even know. I stay here for a few moments before closing the door and making my way to the gap in the fence. 

I grab my makeshift yo-yo and wander to where I usually meet Luka. As I push aside the over grown trees I see a tall, muscular male standing alone. I can't say it was a boy because that wouldn't be doing his physic justice. He was broad shouldered with well defined biceps. He was close to Adrien's size. 

"Luka, hi." He runs towards me and engulfs me in a hug. 

"Woah! Calm down, Luk." He puts his hands either side of my face, pinning me in. I feel his tension hold my head still so I have no way to break away.

"Luka?" I ask. He's staring me in the face. His eyes have widened and I see a look of desire and determination that I never had seen before.

"Luka!" I say again with a bit more force trying to get my head out of his hands. The next thing I know he pushes his lips against mine. I shove his hands off my face and stumble backwards.

"What the hell was that for?" 

"Can you really stand there and say you'd rather kiss him than me?"

"This has nothing to do with Adrien!"

"It has everything to do with Adrien!" Luka's face was showing anger. I've never seen him like this before and it was making me consider whether to fight or take flight. He started towards me, I held my ground.

"I've been here for years," he continues, "protecting you and your family, being there for you when you're happy and when you were sad, I told you I loved you yet you go and play happy families with that pretty baker boy!"

"You have no idea what we've been through together." I shout back. A few birds in near by tree's make their escape.

"Oh sorry, I didn't realise that you could create a meaningful relationship in six months which is deeper and means more than one you've had for six years. Marinette, I love you and I know you love me the same way. I don't care what twisted game you're playing," he grabs my hand and looks at my engagement ring. I want his hand off me. "This means nothing. He doesn't care about you. The only reason he is alive is because of you. He should be dead."

"How dare you!" I say coldly and pull my hand away. I pull my hand into my heart. "How dare you talk about the man I love that way! He's my soul mate."

"Yeah right. The guy can't do anything, he's not good enough for you." Luka turns around and walks away from me.

"Oh, and you are?" 

"More than that ... that stray!" My mouth dropped open. I have never seen Luka this mean before, I could feel the anger rising inside me however if the games had taught me one thing is was to keep a calm clear head.

"I came today to talk to you. I knew everything that's happened would be hard and I wanted to speak to you about it away from everything else, in OUR spot! But now I can see that's a mistake. I'll see you around Luka." I turn around and begin to walk back the way I came. I could feel the negative feelings pulsating off my body. I can't believe what just happened.

I can hear someone shouting my name. I know this person is Luka, but I don't want to continue this conversation in case I say something I might regret. I feel a hand on my arm and I'm spun around.

"Marinette, please. I've stepped over the line. Forgive me, it's just ... I'm jealous." Luka's eyes have settled and I can see hints of my friend returning. "He's the one that gets to touch you and kiss you. That's all I've ever wanted. Please, just help me understand why him." I look at him indecisive about whether I wanted to stay. 

"Fine." Looking away from him. I seat myself on a near by log and indicate a space next to me again. "What do you want to know?"

"How did it happen?" I look up in the air and sigh.

"Are you sure you want to hear this?"

"I need to know." Luka looks at me willing me to continue.

"He always saves me. It's like always having someone around who wants to save and protect you but knows you can put up your own fight too. Like a partner, like the other half of me. We fit together perfectly."

"I could save you!" He looks at me hopefully.

"He fed me when I was starving, he saved both me and my family. He saved me in the arena too by keeping the careers away from me. All I know is I have a protective surge towards him, and him me. I have to see him everyday or I feel lost, he's become my life and I love him with all my heart. We're the cat and the ladybug; destruction and creation; yin and yang." 

I could see Luka holding back tears as he nods to me.

"In that case," he says standing up and pulling me with him, "he better treat you right."

"I'm sorry, Luka, I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I didn't think I'd even be coming back home alive." 

"I understand. You can't live without him, I get that! But where does this leave us?" 

"I suppose it's friends or nothing." I try to keep my confidence strong as I say this. I wait in baited breathe for his response.

"I suppose friends it is then, but if anything happens I will be here for you. I will be waiting for you." 

I don't want him to wait for me, but something about it petted my ego so I never responded. With a quick goodbye I walked back towards the Seam, escaping the meadow and our conversation. I decided to wander around the markets for a while before starting the journey back home. 

The snow was still firmly stuck to the sides of the pathways, majority had been cleared off the main walk ways and piled up. I walked down the path towards the Victors Village. I felt arms wrap around me and I recognised the smell instantly. 

"What you doing out, kitty?" Adrien kissed me on the head and turned me to face him, planting a sweet kiss on my lips.

"I wanted to get some cakes from my Aunties for tonight." He opens the bag letting me look in. "Oh wow! Did you decorate then?"

"You know it." He winked at me before offering his hand for me to hold. As we started walking back, a crowd rushed by us and we heard a lot of chattering about the hub, illegal poaching and whipping. Myself and Adrien looked at each other before turning back and running for the majors house. 

We broke through the crowd and Adrien found a ladder to position against a wall and climbed up to look. His face dropped. 

"Marinette, go home."

"What's happened?"

"Just go home and get your mama to gather her medical equipment. I'll be over soon." With that he ran through the crowd and disappeared. What was going on down there?

I follow Adrien down and step out into the square. Adrien put his arm out to block me. In front of me was Luka with his top stripped bare and slash marks on his back. I scream as the whip cuts down into his skin again.


	8. Recovering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka needs time to heal from his wiping wounds and has a discussion with Adrien regarding Marinette’s feelings.

“Stop!” I shout at the top of my voice.

“Get our the way girl! He’s broken the law and now must pay the consequences.” The akuma raises his hand with the whip and goes to strike again. I dive in front of Luka’s broken body as the whip moves down and strikes me across the face.

I scream in agony as I feel the blood beginning to ooze from my cut. As I hold my hand near my cheek I hear someone else shout. Adrien steps in front of me, followed by Fu. Grabbing me round the face Adrien gently lifts my head to look at the cut. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” A purple butterfly outline has covered the eyes of the akuma with the whip.

“I think you’re making a mistake here. You don’t want three Victors dead, do you?” Fu speaks up. For once he doesn’t sound drunk or afraid of the consequences. He actually sounds pretty strong. 

Something must be talking to the akuma as he is slight for a while proceeding to nod his head. 

“Yes, master.” He finally responds and hands his whip over to another guard. “Count yourselves lucky. Hawkmoth believes he has paid his price for his rule breaking.”

“Thank you.” Adrien responds, pushing me in the direction of Luka. 

“But next time he is caught outside of the district it’ll be instant execution.”

“I couldn’t agree more.” Fu agreed before turning to help Adrien pick up Luka. Adrien easily picked Luka up himself, throwing him on one shoulder. 

I scurried back ahead of Fu and Adrien to reach my house in the Victors Village. Charging through the door I called for my mama. She appeared in a matter of seconds with a startled expression on her face. 

“Luka’s been whipped pretty badly.” I sob. My mama runs up to me and hugs onto my small shaking body before goes into work more, throwing commands to wherever they’re needed. She opens the cupboard holding all our supplies as the door bangs open and Adrien appears with Luka passed out over his shoulder. 

“Place him on the table.” My mama orders. I haven’t seen her like this in years. Luckily, Manon isn’t staying with us at the moment so it’s just us in the house. 

I watch as Adrien places Luka delicately on the table before listening for orders from my mama. He moves around the room swiftly and efficiently as he is directed by my mama. I crouch by Luka trying to calm him with my voice but I can’t keep my eyes from flickering back to Adrien. He’s strong jawline is clenched tightly shut as he heads outside to get snow to put on Luka’s red, hot disfigures back.

I pull my eyes away as Adrien goes outside and hold onto Luka’s hand. My mama suddenly injects something into him and within a matter of seconds he is out cold. The frown line on his face smooths out and heavy breathing is the only noise to be heard in the house. 

Adrien appears and helps my mama cover the whip marks with cloth soaked in snow. She tells me it’ll take the swelling down and gives me a piece too, for my cheek. The two of them move in perfect harmony and soon every inch of Luka’s back is covered in cloth. 

“Let me have a look at your face.” Mama asks me. I take the bandage off and she nods. “That’s not too bad.” She puts the cloth back on my face and wanders into the kitchen.

I walk over to Adrien and wrap my arms tightly round his waist. He resists.

“Perhaps I should go so you can be with Luka.” I feel like I’ve been kicked hard in the stomach. I need him here with me, I need him to comfort me. 

“I need you here, please don’t leave me.” He looked back at me obviously torn. He looked over at Luka and then back at me before wrapping me into a tight hug. 

“I love you.” He whispers into my hair.

“I love you too.” We settle down onto the sofa opposite where Luka is lying peacefully on the table. I tuck my feet up under myself as I lay my head on Adrien’s chest. He places both his feet in the wooden table in front of him and strokes my hair. Every time his nails glide over my head I shiver in anticipation of something more. After a period of silence he speaks.

“Laying like this with you reminds me of the time we spent in the cave.” He tells me.

“I could have stayed there forever.” 

“Me too, you looked adorable in your outfit.” 

“Adorable?” I yawn, “I was meant to look deadly.”

“You were the most deadly Ladybug I’ve ever seen.” He bends down and kisses my nose.

“You kept me so safe.”

“You saved me.”

“You helped me sleep.”

“You fed me.”

“You kissed me.”

“You kissed me first.” 

He was smiling, as were I. We had silly arguments like this a lot. I grabbed hold of the back of his neck and pulled his lips to meet mine. We smile at each other as he pulls away and I settle onto his lap ready to nap. He continued to stroke my hair until I fell asleep.

———————————————————

I stirred around for a bit, not sure what was happening. I knew Adrien had moved as I was flat against my sofa cushions. I could hear hushed voices.

“I understand you’re upset but it’s her choice.” That was Adrien and he sounded very protective.

“Yeah well you have no idea how long I’ve loved that girl and you just waltz in and pretend ...” he was cut off by Adrien.

“Pretend? You’ve got to be joking. You really think I’d do something so cold and condescending to her? I am in love with her.”

“Well so am I!” I could hear the venom in Luka’s voice.

There was silent and I was unsure whether to move or not. I didn’t want them to know I’d been awake and listening in. Suddenly Luka’s voice broke the silence.

“Well I suppose it’s her problem to decide between us.”

“I think you just need to respect her choice.” 

I could hear footsteps making their way over to where I was sleeping before a ditch forming in the sofa cushions. Adrien had come back to me. He slipped in near the edge and cradled my head to place on his lap. He began to stroke my hair again and I drifted back into a dream filled sleep.


	9. The Quarter Quell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tributes are chosen for the Quarter Quell.

It took Luka a couple of weeks to recover at my home before he returned to the Seam. I haven't seen him since he left four months ago, and to be honest I haven't made any efforts to go into the meadow on Sunday's. The conversation between him and Adrien still runs in my head. Luka's personality has changed and I can't help but think I'm responsible for that happening.

It's the last Sunday of April and the weather is beginning to pick up. The snow has melted signalling the plants and trees to adorn their spring attire. Blossom is scattering around the victor village from the trees positioned in the middle. I'm lying down in the grass with my head resting on Adrien's lap. My eyes are closed and I feel the first prominent rays of the sun warming my skin. 

Adrien is drawing pictures in a book. With the quarter quell fast approaching we've been writing about our time as Victors. I've been writing down stories and information about those who have fought in the games previously and Adrien illustrates with a picture of them in their costume. Along with this we have been trying to write information regarding each of the Miraculous. As myself and Adrien are the only cat and ladybug miraculous' still alive their section has been all on us. Fu has been helping too. He knows more about the past Victors and the Miraculous than we do so he's been able to fill in gaps.

I open my eyes and look at Adrien's hands working. Each pencil stroke shows immense talent from the boy with the sunshine hair.

"How are you feeling about tonight?" Adrien places the book down and pierces his emerald eyes into mine. I sigh and close my eyes taking myself out of his hypnosis. 

"I have a bad feeling." I reply sitting myself up to face him. He takes one of my hands in his.

"Just remember whatever happens I am here. You won't be going through it alone."

"Thank you, Chaton. I just find it so hard to ask for help." 

"You're the most stubborn woman I've ever met, but I wouldn't want you any other way." He places one hand behind my head and pulls me in close, placing a delicate kiss on my forehead. "We'd better go, viewing starts in one hour."

We stand up and say our goodbyes as we head back to our separate houses. As I reach my door I turn and see him staring at me. He's eyes make me feel exposed but safe. I give him a little wave and step in through the door. My mama is scurrying around making dinner, Manon has arrived back with us today. Nadja begins her work for the Quell as of this evening.

"Marinette, come and play with me please. My mama has brought me some new dolls." I walk over to where Manon was playing. I sit down on one of the cushions and pick up the dolls. Ladybug, Chat Noir and the dragon miraculous. 

"Woah! These are interesting Manon. Where did your mama get them from?" I ask curiously. These are very detailed indeed. Our costumes looking exactly as they appeared in the games.

"She got them from district 8. They're great. You can be Chat Noir and I'll be Ladybug." Manon throws the Chat Noir doll to me and we begin to play. The details she knows from the games is terrifying. No one of her age should have to put up with it. It's sick and unfair. Perhaps an uprising is the better idea.

My mama calls us for dinner which we eat in silence before clearing up and heading back for the mandatory viewing of the Quarter Quell announcement. As we settle down the seal of Panem appears along with the Presidential theme. A stirring begins in my stomach and I feel sick before it even begins. I'm scared. Hopelessly and utterly scared.

President Hawkmoth appears on the screen. The look on his face confirms my worry. 

"Ladies and gentleman as you all know this is the 75th year of The Miraculous Games. It was written that every twenty-five years will consist of a Quarter Quell. This year, as a reminder, that even the strongest cannot overpower the Capitol. On this, the third Quarter Quell games, the male and female tributes will be reaped from those who have already become Victors in each District. We will reap one month from today. Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favour."

I can't breathe! I need to get out of here! I need to go, I don't know where to go. I open the door and run out the house, I slam into Adrien's chest. He wraps his arms around me tightly as he lets me sob onto his chest. I hear shouting in the distance and can feel Adrien's chest vibrating as if he's talking. I can't hear anything apart from the sob emitting from my throat. This was it! This was how I was going to die. 

Adrien just stood still, holding me. Knowing this was what I needed. He kissed the top of my head and rubbed small circles around my back. Next thing I heard was another voice. As my sobs had died down greatly I could hear the accents in the dialect. It was Luka. Adrien scooped me up and took me with him wherever he was going. 

Walking easily with me like his bride he placed me down on a sofa. I wouldn't ... I couldn't let go of him. I just wanted to stay here and die right now. I didn't have the energy to fight again. Winning meant we'd never have to set foot in an arena again ... we'd completed our side of the deal. This was Hawkmoth's payback.

"Hey Mari, do you think you can sit up? We need to talk about this." Adrien was talking low and sweetly.

"I don't want to go back! I can't go back."

"Please bugaboo, just look at me." I can hear the desperation in his voice. I unclench my fists from his shirt and slowly tear my material creased face from his chest.

"Hi." He says looking into my eyes.

"Hi," I splutter back. Wiping my eyes more fiercely than they deserve. I look around to figure out where we are. Then it all pieces together, Fu's house. I hear two more voices in the kitchen, they're deep and low toned - Fu and Luka. 

"We're going to get through this ok? You're not going in alone. I'll be there by your side."

"Adrien, no! I need you to stay safe. One of us must survive and that has to be you. I can't let you die for me."

"Well tough luck, Marinette, the black cat protects his bug. You need to come to terms with this now because there is absolutely no way you're going in without me." Adrien's voice was firm. He was as stubborn as me, there was no chance of talking him out of this.

"I think that's a smart choice." Luka and Fu walk into the room to join us. Fu hands me a cup of something light green and orders me to drink it. It's bitter and leaves a tang in my mouth. I slam the cup down. 

"Luka, stay out of this! You just want him to die!" 

"Woah! Mari, I don't want either of you to die. That's why I'm here with you now, I want to help." Luka looked at Fu who gave him a nod. Fu began to speak.

"With you two being the only surviving cat and ladybug miraculous holders there's a strong chance they will select you again. Both of their powers are the strongest, you'll most likely come out on top."

"But not together!" I say, "I'm not coming out without Adrien."

"Mari! Come on be reasonable." Luka's eyes ignite with flames. 

"I am being reasonable Luka! I can't survive without him," I point to Adrien as I stand up "I don't want to survive without Adrien." The tears roll down my cheeks, and I wipe them off with the back of my hand. "I'd rather die now than come out of the arena alone."

"I say we train! We train and we prepare to fight. I agree with Fu; it's most likely we'll be allocated the same Miraculous'. They chose us because we're soul mates - not because of our skills or personality. I think we find weapons similar to those in the arena and practise. We get fitter and stronger, and who knows. Perhaps Ladybugs luck can win the games for us both again." Adrien says with an air of determination. I can see Luka looking uncomfortable at Adrien's declaration of us being soul mates. It's not like the first time he's heard that though.

"Good idea Adrien," Fu responds.

"I'll help on Sunday's when I've got free time. I can handle weapons quite well and I can teach you how to fix snares as traps." Luka stands up and for the first time I notice the mass difference between the two males in my life. Adrien is taller and more muscular than Luka, he makes him look weak by comparison. I think of the food we can afford compared what Luka can and feel he's always been at a disadvantage.

I look around the room as the men discuss training schedules and feel overwhelmed. I sit back down and grab hold of Adrien's arm, he continues talking whilst placing a hand on the thigh stroking up and down with his thumb. I begin to relax and put my head on his shoulder. We're going to do this together ... whatever happens at least he'll be by my side.

——————————————————————-

The month passes and it's the day of the reaping ... again! Over the past month we have trained everyday. Running miles, weapon training, weight lifting and snare making. There's nothing more we can do now. I had already said goodbye to Mama, Manon and Luka, and Adrien had spoken to his Auntie. We knew this time we would be heading straight for the trains and departing for the Capitol.

I stand on the opposite side of the stage to Adrien and Fu as Nadja walks forward with the same introduction as our last reaping. I keep my eyes on Adrien as he does me. Lovesick would be a word floating around our reaping, the unfairness of the two lovers being brought together only to be separated in the worst possible way. By death.

"Ladies first," she announces and makes her way to the glass bowl holding all of one slip of paper. She makes a dramatic pause before catching it between two fingers. She pulls it out and opens it up. She looks at me with a sad smile. 

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng." I step forward and stand on the left of Nadja as she begins the introduction for the male tribute.

"And now for the male..." with two strips of paper in the male bowl she plays around with them, mixing them and swapping them before pulling one out. 

"Fu ..." before she can finish his name Adrien has stepped forward eyes on mine.

"I volunteer as tribute." He steps forward and around Nadja taking me in his arms and kissing me passionately on the lips. "I'm with you all the way M'lady." He moves back to Nadja's right. The audience below us kiss their three middle fingers and raise them in a respectful, silent salute to us. Both myself and Adrien return the compliment before being dragged into the Justice Building and off towards the train. 

As the doors close behind us I can hear the crowd gradually get louder and by the tone of their voices, they were not happy.


	10. To the Capitol Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadja gets replaced by a new escort, and they begin to discuss the idea of allies.

It had been a quiet journey so far. I was sitting staring out the window. 

Tree, animal, grass ... tree, animal, grass ... 

Adrien was sitting opposite me talking to Fu. I couldn’t careless about what they were talking about. All I knew was I was on the way to my death; either by weapon or heartbreak.

“A penny for your thoughts m’lady.” Adrien asked me. I kept my eyes on the window to the outside world.

Tree, animal, grass ... tree, animal, grass ... 

“They’re too dark for your sweet innocent brain, mon Chaton.” Adrien laughed. 

“Mon amore, try me.” I turned my head and smiled at him. 

“I didn’t know you could speak French?” 

“My families originally from the Capitol; so its our second language.”

“Cute.” I smile to him and he smiles back.

“Now you’re speaking sweetheart, we need to discuss these games. You can forget everything from last time as this is a quarter quell and they like to step up their game.” 

“Great, so so great!” I say clenching my teeth. Suddenly the doors open and a lady steps into the room. She’s wearing a fitted blue dress and jacket. Her hair was black with a red streak falling across her jacket. I stare with wide eyes as she makes her way over to where we’re sitting. 

“Hello, I am Nathalie Sancoeur. I will be taking over from Nadja.” She stands near where we are sitting and I take a quick glance at Adrien and he seems to be lost in thought. 

“Have we ... have we met before?” He asks warily. Nathalie looks away from him and answers with a quick ‘no’. 

“Hey Nathalie, good to see you again.” Fu stands up and gives Nathalie a hug before offering her his seat. She takes it graciously and I can’t help but notice something between the two of them. Not romantic, but knowing. I’m almost certain they know something we don’t.

“These games are going to be harder than what you have experienced before,” Nathalie starts to explain to us. I quickly look at her then roll my eyes back out to the window.

Tree, animal, grass ... tree, animal, grass ... 

“Ms Dupain-Cheng, you need to take this a lot more serious than you are.”

“Sorry Ms Sancoeur, I didn’t realise my death needed planning.” 

“You’ll get used to this sunshine over here. She such a ray of light.” Fu said looking at me. I can see his reflection in the window as we go through a tunnel. Then I hear a snort of laughter coming from Adrien’s direction. I turn my head to glare and he puts his hands up to say sorry.

“You two are new to this. Everyone else have been involved in the games for years. You’re going to need Allies. Not only that, the ladybug and cat can unify powers with other Miraculous’,”

“You want us to steal the other Miraculous’ from the tributes?” Adrien looks shocked.

“Not your team mates, the ones who have been killed. You can keep hold of the Miraculous’ and then try different unifications to help you escape the arena.” 

“So you’re telling me we can use two miraculous at the same time? How do you know how to use it?” I ask.

“When you put on the object the kwami will tell you it’s name. Now if you were the cat and the bug again they’d have no reason to doubt why you’re doing it. You two are true and loyal to the Miraculous, they will know you don’t want to corrupt them.” 

“Is that what Hawkmoth has done to his?” Adrien responds. 

“Exactly.”

“What do we know about the other previous Victors? I don’t care about one and two so you can skip over them.” I say. If we’ve got to make Allies I need to be sure I can trust them.

“District three - Max Kanté and Mylène Haprèle.” 

“Max is a tech whizz and would probably be a good option for an Allie” Fu states, “he should be a serious option.”

“District Four - Nino Lahiffe and Marianne Lenoir.”

“Marianne volunteered in Alya Césaire’s place. There’s no way she’ll make it out alive, it’s a shame really. She’s a lovely lady.” I was shocked, perhaps Fu does have a heart somewhere in there.

“Is Nino worth being an Allie?” Adrien asked leaning forward on his chair.

“Definitely worth getting to know. He was the youngest ever victor, extremely talented, yet very laid back.” Adrien nods at Fu’s explanation. I can tell Adrien’s adding it to his list.

“District five and six ... forget them Nathalie.” Fu turns to me and Adrien, “if you think I drink a lot they would shock you to the core!”

My face must have shown the disgust I was feeling, Adrien looked over me amused before I raised my eyebrows at him. He shook his head and turned his attention back to Nathalie and Fu.

“Ok, seven, eight and nine? They are generally the worst districts. Who’s been reaped and we’ll go from there?” Fu asks.

Nathalie pulls up a screen and reads the names. 

“Seven Lê Chiến Kim and Alix Kubdel” 

“They could be a yes ... if they don’t kill each other first. Very competitive pairing.”

“Eight,” Nathalie continues “Chloé Bourgeois and Marc Anciel”

“Chloé, yes ... Marc, no! Nine?”

“Sabrina Raincomprix and Ivan Bruel.” We all looked at Fu as he snorted out a laugh. 

“No chance!”

I glanced at Adrien again. I think he knows my thoughts, we want to choose our own Allies - if we actually have to have some.

“Ten would be an interesting opportunity.”

“Who is it?” Adrien asks.

“Lila Rossi and Felix Graham de Vanily.” Nathalie responds. 

“Both could be good Allies but may also end up stabbing you in the back.”

“Next.” I state. They do not sound like my type of partner. I’m beginning to like the sound of just Adrien and I going alone. Do we actually need a team?

“Eleven?” I ask, pulling my feet under me on the chair.

“Kagami Tsurugi and Nathaniel Kurtzberg.” 

“Oh wow! Kagami, she’s so skilled! I remember her games. We definitely want her. I can’t believe I’m going to get to meet her.” Adrien rambles on looking like a love struck teen, which coincidently he is.

“Cool it down, fanboy, I’m sure you can fit in time to smooch.” I say, I actually feel like my heart has been ripped apart. It’s going to end up me alone again, fighting for my own life. 

I don’t need a team, just myself I thought. However I think I may have said it out loud looking at the look on Adrien’s face. I left and made my way to the back carriage. My favourite thinking place. 

I walk to the far end of the carriage and sit in a chair, I take a pillow and scream into it. I will not cry! I say to myself, that shows weakness and I am not weak. I turn to look out the back of the carriage at the sun setting. The colours are so dazzling I never hear Adrien coming in to join me. I feel a dip in the sofa as he sits next to me. 

“I love the colour of sunset orange. It’s a beautiful shade. I always tried to make it at the bakery to add onto the cakes, yet I couldn’t quite get the right colour.” Adrien placed one arm on my shoulder and I pulled away.

“People always leave.” I mutter, more to myself than to Adrien.

“Mari, I’m not going anywhere. I’m not going to deny I’m not excited about seeing Kagami but I respect her.” I scoff at his explanation. “But my heart will never be with anyone else but you. I love you so much, I can’t live without you. How do you think I felt every Sunday when you were hunting with Luka? Or the day you told me he kissed you? It broke me Marinette. You have no idea how much my life depends on you. Games or no games it’s always been you.” He stands in front of me and holds my hands. I move forward and lay my head on his chest.

“I don’t want to lose you.” I exclaim.

“Then you won’t.” He replies. I feel his arms wrap around my shoulders pulling me close. Wrapping mine around his waist and feeling the heat of his body fools me into feeling safe, knowing we’re everything but safe.


	11. Welcome to the Capitol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’ve reached the Capitol and its time to put on their act to win sponsors.

made our way into the Tribute Centre and up to the penthouse. I can’t believe it’s been less than a year since we were here last time. I look around and everything is still exactly the same; I feel bile rise to my throat burning slightly with its acid tones. I give myself a quick pinch on the inside of my arm and pain reveals that no matter how much I want to believe this is a nightmare, it’s actually my reality. 

“Marinette and Adrien you’ll be in the same rooms as last year. Your clothes and training outfits have already been put into your wardrobes.”

“I don’t think so.” I interrupt Nathalie. She doesn’t look best pleased. 

“Excuse me, Ms Dupain-Cheng ...”

“I don’t care who you are and why you are here instead of Nadja but I will be staying in the same room as my fiancé.” I make my statement and don’t care what the outcome is. She will not keep me away from Adrien.

“I agree,” I feel his fingers interlink with mine, “I’m sleeping next to this girl for the remainder of the time we’ve got together.” I look up and smile at Adrien. He’s holding his stance bravely; his size and height being quite intimidating. “You’re all trying to kill us anyway, we may as well have a slight bit of happiness before going off to our deaths. Don’t you agree Bugaboo?”

I smile up at Adrien and see his perfect white teeth smiling back at me. He leans down and brushes his nose against mine before kissing me gently on the lips. His smell is intoxicating and it takes everything in my power to not try to climb into his shirt with him. 

“Don’t get any ideas?” He whispered into my ear before kissing me on the cheek again. 

“I didn’t say anything.”

“Yes you did! You mentioned getting in my clothes with me.” Adrien had a deep frown appear.

“No I didn’t! I thought ...” I trail off, is it possible he can read my thoughts?

Can you hear me? I think

Yes. Can you hear me? 

Loud and clear.

Well this is new isn’t it.

It certainly is, Chaton. 

“Ahem ...” Fu coughed pulling mine and Adrien’s attention to him. 

“When you two can stop staring at each other for one moment we need to discuss tonight’s opening.”

Let’s keep this a secret, m’lady.

“I’m sorry, she’s just so beautiful. I can’t help it.”

I roll my eyes and look over at Fu who is indicating we make our way over onto the sofa. He takes a seat in one of the recliners as myself and Adrien snuggle onto the sofa. 

“We’re going for a new design this time for your opening ceremony outfits.”

“What? No fire?” I ask Audrey. She smiles at me and I know that means she won’t be giving up on the fire just yet.

“We want everyone to remember what you represented last year. As a couple you represent hope! You represent love! You represent desire! You will be dressed resembling the ladybug and the cat.” Audrey responds to my question. This could be an epic fail if we didn’t get selected by those Miraculous again. 

“What if we have different Miraculous’ these games?” Adrien asked exactly what I was thinking. He looked straight to Fu, after all he had the main knowledge of the games.

“As I’ve said to you both before there’s no new contenders to receive them and you two are destined to be. That’s what they look for as a wearer.” Fu responds the exact way he did when we mentioned this not too long again. 

Do we trust him, mon amour? Adrien’s voice appears in my head as I can see Fu and Nathalie discussing what’s probably, very important information. 

I think we have no choice, mon minou. I respond. 

As weird as hearing each other’s thoughts is, it’s also oddly natural and settling. Audrey explains what she has designed both our outfits due to Adrien’s stylist being forcefully removed from the district. We both know this means he is no longer walking this Earth.

“So, what we wearing?” I question.

“All will be revealed in good time, Marinette. Now if you can go to your room please; a bath should be ready and waiting for you along with your body scrub and waxing stylists. Adrien, I will start with you. Nathalie I think there’s some information you need to discuss with Fu. I hear there’s a garden on the roof with no microphones or cameras.” With a quick wink she sauntered off taking Adrien with her. I shrug my shoulders at Fu and walk in the direction to what would have been my room. 

I’ll agree to get prepared in the bedroom but there is no chance I’ll be sleeping in it alone. I know both of us will be set on staying together. It’s the only time we have an almost restful night. I walk the dreaded way to my old room and look at the bed then the stand where I was dressed for the interviews. The interviews. The reason she found it so easy to fall for Adrien. There had always been something there since he saved her all those years ago, but this was something primal. Something instinctive. Something ... Miraculous. 

I walk into the bedroom and the smell of roses hits my nose. I know for a fact, bath water at the Capitol it’s make you smell fragrant and divine. I strip off my travel clothes and step foot into a comfortably hot bath. Within seconds I have other stylists and staff members crowding me. Scrubbing me here, waxing me there ... apparently there’s a few hairs escaping which ended up with five strips of wax to consecutively be placed on my leg. I think the top layer of skin came off with the last one. 

As soon as they finished they put a thick strawberry smelling mud into my hair and began scratching it into my scalp. I don’t mind this too much and can feel my weary eyes begin to close. All of a sudden my eyelids become too heavy and I’m taken into a black abyss, then I’m running. Running for my life as mutations, or mutts, from the Capitol are chasing me. Chat bounds overhead and lands in front of me. 

“Marinette, you need to run and find a Miraculous. I’ll hold them off as much as I can.” 

“Chat, please just go on without me. Let me save you.”

“My life isn’t worth living with you, m’lady.” He pulls his ring off and hands it over to me. 

“I love you, Mari ...”

I wake up with a start as the scream escapes my lips. It was just a dream, please say it was just a dream. Adrien comes pounding through the door and grabs me in the bath. Audrey is going ballistic but I can tell he doesn’t care. He brushed my hair out my face and looks deep into my eyes.

“Mari, are you ok? I’m fine, I’m here with you. I’m never letting you go.”

“That’s not technically true,” Audrey announces, “we need to get you both ready now! In separate rooms.”

“I’ll be ok.” I rub my hand over his smooth sharp jaw and pull him down for a quick kiss.

“You know where I am if you need me. Call me and I’ll be here.” Adrien announced, leaving the room with Audrey scalding him from behind. His walk told me one main think though. That he didn’t care. 

———————————————————

“Another grand job, if I do say so myself.” Audrey announces, stepping back from me to get a clear look. I look in the mirror and what I see is stunning, as usual. She’d taken parts of both the Ladybug and Chat Noir outfits and combined them into a red and black leather leotard. I’m looking forward to seeing how she has matched Adrien’s with mine. 

I turn around to look at the back of my costume. Not longer am I the sweet and innocent sixteen year old from District 12, I am now a desirable seventeen year old contender. The black leotard starts with the collar around my neck that has a piece attached to the main body. My shoulders are bare and my sleeves are bright red. The remainder of the leotard is black. There is also a small piece of chiffon wrapped around my waist which trails from the back of my neck piece and also onto my wrists. 

Just like a ladybug wings I thought. 

It stops midway down my thighs. Audrey finished my look with over the knee black leather boots. I could no longer consider myself as a girl and I couldn’t wait for Adrien to see it.

My hair has been made into a side sweeping quiff that reminds me of the waves out at sea. The remainder of my hair has been scrapped into a high ponytail which has been left straight down most of my back. My make up was dark black eyes with radiant flame thrower red lips. I step off the podium and make my way out of the door. Adrien was again standing there speaking to Fu. Another moment played in my mind before I was pulled back to the hear and now. 

Adrien was dressed in a black leather catsuit with a two tone cap flying behind him. The colour of black fading into beautiful electric green. Just like his eyes I though. Again, his mouth is hanging open.

“Flies, Agreste.” I smile at him, “your gawking is getting far too common.”

“Your beautiful is increasing each day, bugaboo. I didn’t even know that was possible with you.” I blow him a kiss and he laughs, as always it’s like music to my ears. 

“Marinette, you will head down with Audrey. I need to have a quick conversation with Adrien, then we’ll be down.” Fu announces. I here the lift call and see the doors slide open. Nathalie’s standing there in an extremely vibrant green dress with a puffed out skirt, puffed out sleeves and a collar standing up around the back of her neck. I can’t say it was something I’d want to wear but each to their own.

I walk into the elevator alongside Nathalie and Audrey sending a quick wave off to Adrien. 

This is it ... this is the start of the Games and all we can do now is play to win!


	12. The Opening Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s time to meet some more of our tributes from the Districts.

I step out the elevator and straight away an akuma drives me to where our horse and carriage is waiting. Of course, its quite easy to find considering we’re the last district. I eye up the beautiful black stallions pulling our carriage and stroke them delicately on the nose. 

“Aren’t you a beautiful boy?” 

“Yes I am.” A sly sounding voice spoke up behind me and I quickly turned around. I was met with an uncanny view. A face almost exactly identical to Adrien’s. He had blonde hair and green eyes, but his height and build was nowhere near that of Adrien’s.

“And you are?” I furry my eyebrows.

“Felix Graham de Vanily. I am enchanted to meet such a beauty like yourself. It’s a shame you got stuck with that ‘cat’ of a boy. What you need is a real man,” he placed one hand on my hip and aggressively yanked me into his body. I arched my back to try and keep distance between us. Next thing I know is his other hand is positioned on the back of my head pulling me towards his face. I feel his breathes on my neck before he starts to speak.

“You know, a lot of people have been comparing me to Adrien, saying how similar we look. One main difference is I’m older and more experienced.”

“Hey dudette,” whoever was coming over to interrupt Felix and myself was my saviour. Felix let go of me and looked at the newcomer in disgust. 

“Excuse me, shell man! It’s my time with the lady now, I’m sure you can have her seconds if you want.” Félix cackled but was soon interrupted by Adrien. 

“I’d watch what you’re saying or you won’t make it into the arena, Monsieur Graham de Vanily.” Adrien stood next to the male who’d came over. The two guys next to each other was intimidating; tall, muscular and broody. 

“It’s a shame you got reaped when their are so many good choices from your District.” The other guy said.

“Watch it Lahiffe, we still have business to discuss.” Félix walked away and I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding. Adrien wrapped his arms around me and placed a kiss on the top of my head.

“I’m so sorry, Mari. I should have come down here with you. Thank you for coming over, man. I’d dread to think if you hadn’t have.” Adrien withdrawals one hand from me so he can shake Nino’s.

“I know what it’s like with him.” He points over his shoulder as Lila and Felix are now talking near their transportation. “Every year he hits on a different contender. I’m surprised he didn’t come after you last year in all fairness. I’m Nino by the way. It’s great to finally meet the star-crossed lovers, my girlfriend is a huge fan.” 

“Thank you, I think.” I say. Then it hits me. He has a girlfriend, yet here he is again. A surviving victor having to be slung back into the hell of the Miraculous Games. 

“Listen, we’ll catch more in training tomorrow. Is great to meet you, dude and dudette.” 

“You too Nino, and thanks again.” I say just as the floor begins to get busy and everyone’s rushed to their carriages. Adrien jumps up then offers me a hand. I take it and heave myself up.

“Thank you, my Prince.”

“Anything for you, Princess.” 

Nathalie appears just as I start to lean in for a kiss with Adrien, and I let out a low growl. I can hear Adrien stifling a laugh next to me. 

“No smiling or waving this time,” she explains to us. “We want the crowd to know your above them and couldn’t care less you’ve been pushed her again.”

“Ok.” We both respond. Audrey then gives Adrien a button.

“When the times right press the button.” She says.

Can I hold your hand again, Marinette?

You know you don’t need to ask me that, Chaton.

Before we knew it we were being pulled out into the arena. Our inside hands interlocked fingers; the size of his hand engulfing mine, and our outside hands are placed resting on the outside of the carriage. Adrien holds onto the little button ready for, what I think, will be setting us on fire ... again.

As we reached the half way point Adrien clicked the button and synthetic fire appeared on our capes. Adrien’s long cape flew in the wind as the speed of our carriage increased. The chiffon attached to the back of my outfit split into two pieces and mirrored Adrien’s cape. Once again I was the girl on fire. The noise of the crowd was deafening. I couldn’t tell whether they were cheering or booing. Are they booing us? Do they think we’re fake? Or are they booing the situation? Their favourite people being sent like lambs to the slaughter. 

You ok? Adrien mentally asks me, he’s looking straight forward.

I’ve been better, I honestly reply. I keep my eyes firmly forward like we were told, and a look on indifference on my face. As we pull in front of the ceremony building I see Hawk Moths lilac eyes burning into mine, I am determined not to be the first to break away. The carriage takes a quick left to circle around and I replace my eyes firmly in front of me to meet his again as I face the main stage. He is looking around at the Victors and I feel Adrien grasp my hand slightly tighter. 

As President Hawk Moth begins to make his speech I look towards the games makers also seated on the balcony. I catch Jagged Stone looking straight at me and I give him a glare. He raises his eyebrows at me and pulls the corner of his mouth into a smile. I maintain a straight back, I will not give them the opportunity to see me with any fear. 

Before I know it we’re on the move again back to the training centre. I’m quite sure my grasp on Adrien must be hurting him as the tension is building up in my body. He’s not complaining or moving though. As the horses stop in our loading area Fu and Nathalie come over. 

“Good job kids.” Fu states, looking impressed for once. 

Adrien climbs down and then grabs my waist to put me on the floor next to him. When we’re both down I look up to see two new Victors have come to join us. My blood runs through my veins cold once I realise who one of the Victors is. 

“This is Max Kanté and Kagami Tsurugi, they both wanted to come over and meet you.” Fu gives the introductions along with a look telling me to be nice. 

“Nice to meet you both.” I say, putting on my sweetest fake smile. Adrien on the other hand looks star struck. 

“It’s great to meet you, Max, Ms Tsurugi.” Kagami holds out her hand and Adrien takes it. It looks as if he’s going to kiss the back of it ...

You dare, Catboy! 

He quickly drops her hand and she looks disappointed. 

“You are powerful competitors, we will all know you will be strong to defend against you in the games.” Kagami says. She doesn’t even look at me, I may as well not be here.

“Ms. Dupain-Cheng I’ve got to say you have made a big impact with your other Victors and the districts. Yours and Mr Agreste’s games have been 56% representative of change in our districts, thanks to your 99.9% love bond.” As Max is talking to me using statistics I feel Adrien’s hand slip into mine. It pulls my attention to him as I see Kagami whispering in his ear. 

It’s only a small gesture but it tells me how much Adrien is supporting me along with keeping me calm so I don’t turn into a total bitch again. Fu comes to stand next to me and I know it’s a ploy to get me to take on allies. We talk for about five minutes, Adrien never letting go before we bid farewells and head over to the elevator.

“You ok?” Adrien asks me, I look into his wide green eyes and see the look his giving me. I melt on the spot.

“I’m better than ok.” I say before reaching my lips towards his and placing a soft delicate kiss against him. 

“Ugh ... save that for the audience. You don’t need to pretend here.” I turn to the side and see Lila waiting behind us. 

“Lila.” I say in a greeting which I hope delivers some kind of friendliness. 

“Lila.” Adrien does a much better job than me. He almost sounds pleased to see her; professional and a gentleman.

We all step into the elevator with Fu and Adrien allowing myself and Lila in too. As the door begins to close Lila proceeds to remove her outfit on piece at a time. I can see Fu and Adrien smirking as I look away outside the glass window of the elevator. 

“My stylist is such an idiot. District ten. Ugh! I’d love to put an axe on her face.” Lila’s hair is now running free and her accessories have been dismantled from her body.

“So what do you think? Now that the whole world wants to sleep with you.”  
I go to speak and Lila gives me an incredibly evil look. “Not you sweetheart.” she points at a Adrien, “him”.

I roll my eyes as another female flirts with my fiancé.

“Unzip me, kitty cat.” I suck my teeth in and remain my focus on the outside view as Lila pulls her outfit off to be standing in front of us as naked as the day she was born. The elevator dings at level ten opening the doors for Lila, she turns back and gives Adrien a quick wink. Adrien’s face turns beat red and a small smile tugs at the sides of his lips. 

“Thank you.” Fu exclaims as the door closes to recommence our journey to twelve. Adrien turns to me.

“Well that was awkward.” 

“You don’t say!” I reply sharply. He wraps his arms around me and kisses the top of my head. “I like it when you get defensive of me; makes me feel better for being defensive of you.” 

A smile creeps across my lips and I shuffle in closer. The elevator sounds that we’re out our floor and we make into into the penthouse.

“Want to go to my room or yours?” Adrien asks quietly in my ear.

“Yours,” I respond. We make our way to my room first so I can grab some night clothes and training gear for in the morning, then we head to Adrien’s room. 

“Goodnight everyone” we say as we walk past. As soon as the door clicks closed behind us, our hands and lips are all over each other, this is how it continues for the rest of the evening until the early hours of this morning.

This is what I needed ... this ... is what I wanted.


	13. Training Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to find allies for in the arena and prove their own worth.

I wake up and stretch to the side only to find an empty space. I sit up clutching the quilt cover to my bare chest and look around the room. 

Where’s Adrien gone?

I slump back into the giant, soft pillows and drop my arm across my face. I think back to last night; that overpowering feeling of desire to be with Adrien. I wanted to forget everything; I wanted to forget where we are and why we were here. I wanted to imagine we were just to people on the verge of adulthood completely in love without fear of death and destruction. 

Last night was pure and loving. Adrien was perfect. I let out a groan.

“Was last night that bad, Mari?” I hear a chuckle at the door.

Pulling my arm off my eyes I see Adrien standing in the doorway with a cheesy cat-like grin. He’s holding a tray full of colourful pastries and looks like the cat who got the cream. I sit up and pat the empty side of the bed for him to come and sit with me. He places the tray on the bed and pulls me near for a kiss, I wrap my arms around his neck letting go of the one piece of material holding onto my dignity. 

“You do realise you aren’t adults, yet?” Nathalie was standing in the doorway. Adrien pulled my arms down and covered me over before standing up and walking towards the door. 

“We lost our childhood the first moment we stepped foot into this murderous Capitol. So if you can excuse us, we still have an hour before we’re due at training.” With that he slammed the door in Nathalie’s face and I have never wanted him more.

——————————————————-

“So who we concentration on getting to know?” I ask Adrien as we get changed into our training outfits. 

“I’m thinking we look closely at Max and Nino, and just see what they can offer. Also I suppose we need to check whether they’d want to team up or not.” Adrien responds as he pulls his shirt over his head covering up his chiselled body.

“What about the girls?” I ask, finishing tying up my shoes.

“I’m not sure. Do you have anyone in mind?” Adrien’s finished getting ready and opens the door for me to step out. 

“Perhaps we should try Chloé Bourgeois. She was the Bee in the Games and pretty successful. Her games were one of the quickest to be finished. I suppose we should give Kagami a chance too.”

“I knew you’d come around.” 

I punch Adrien in the shoulder as we make our way to Fu who is standing quite stable near to the elevators. 

“Morning lovers.” Fu states, “have you decided on any allies?” 

“There’s a few we’ve narrowed it down to so will try and make sure we interact with each of them today.” Adrien explains. Fu nods along understanding.

“Good, good! I think it’s best you two split up at training,” I stare at him with my jaw slacking open. 

“What? Why?”

“Let’s just say all people don’t respond to you the way they do to Adrien. Let’s face it, the guy has charm.”

“I can’t disagree with that.” I look up to him and see the corners of his lips holding in a smile. Oh, be still my beating heart!

A chime signals the arrival of the elevator and Adrien holds my hand firmly as we step inside and hit the button for the combat training centre. As we descend I feel myself gravitating towards Adrien, to a point where I feel I will only be satisfied if we merge into one person. He stands so tall, proud and handsome, and I wonder what my life would be like. Ow if the first Games didn’t happen. I wouldn’t have this most perfect fiancé standing beside me, ready to put his entire life on the line ... just ... for ... me.

I still think back to Adrien’s last story from the games. Himself and his mother being physically and emotionally abused by his father and then sent to his aunties in District 12 who was about as good with children as a turnip was. I wonder if his mother and father are still out there somewhere, perhaps looking for him. Would they notice him in the games and link the chain back to their own offspring? Would they even be alive? He never knew what happened to his mother the night his father attacked her, perhaps she was alive even though he believed she was dead.

“You’ve been silent for a while. Are you ok?” I turn and look into his eyes. How could parents be so cruel? He was beautiful, polite, caring, charismatic and so easy to love. I reached out to him and he stepped into my arms, both of us wrapped around each other’s waist. He cups one of his hands on the back of my head.

“I am now.” I look up and smile at him with our arms still holding onto each other tight. He bends his head down and places his lips gently on mine. My eyelids flutter down as a tone signals the elevator has stopped, he moves away just as the doors are opening.

The training centre is pretty much the same as what it was last year. The only difference was an electric station which, no surprise, had Max sitting there. He was the only one at the station so I signalled you Adrien that was where I was heading. He grabbed my wrist and I turned my head back before continuing walking away.

“Keep a level head m’lady. You don’t know who, or what we might consider as a good allies once we are in the arena.” Adrien said, keeping his tone light. With one last hug and kiss to the top of my head he makes his way over to the groups of girls huddled together, I had a clenching in my heart. I think it’s fair to say that the green eyed monster has come out. The girls looked as Adrien like the brightest star in the sky; though that has nothing on his smile.

I sigh and turn my attention to the job at hand. I begin to walk over to Max and notice the kwami’s all floating around in their usual spaces. Tikki and Plagg are cuddled up together and smiling brightly, I pull up one hand and give them a little wave. They both now their heads towards me and I continue my journey to Max. He’s playing around with some sort of copper wiring.

“Hi, I’m Marinette. Can I come and join you?” Max looks up at me shocked.

“Errrmm... sure ... if you want. Isn’t there someone else you’d like to talk to though?” 

“No, I’m very interested in what you’re doing with that copper wire. What are you making?”

Max smiles and looks down at what he’s cooking. He continues to twist and turn it around as his companion speaks to me.

“I’m Mylène and this is Max. Sorry about Max’s introduction, it’s just that he didn’t expect someone of your stature come and speak to two losers from District 3. Wouldn’t you be happier speaking to the careers?” She points to where Districts 1 and 2 are standing grouped together. They also have Lila and Felix tagging along side them from District 11. Lila notices me staring and makes her way over to Adrien, clinging onto one of his arms. Adrien shrugs her off which ends with a large clattering of swords on the floor. 

I laugh and turn back to a smiling Max and Mylène. I see Max has finished manipulating the wire into a coil and it now connecting it to a tree. Mylène hands him an instrument I’ve never seen before which he uses to attach it to the tree. 

“You see Ms. Dupain-Cheng, once a bolt of lightning hits this tree, the coil will heat and cause a reaction that could electrocute anyone within a ten foot radius.” 

“Woah!” I exclaim, that’s incredible. To have skills like that is pretty spectacular. “You have such amazing skills. All I can do is swing a rope.” I giggle to myself shrugging.

“But you do it very good, mon chéri.” I smile at Mylène and we begin to talk for a while. I find out a bit more about her and she tells me about the other tributes. This has been a very welcoming encounter and I thank Mylène and Max before leaving. As I begin to walk away I notice Adrien over by the virtual reality battle centre. He’s smiling and I wonder what at. I walk over slowly, his smile causing my own face to break into one. 

Why is he so happy?

Then I see her. Putting down a sword, Adrien begins to clap and pats her on the shoulder. Kagami. As they get into deep conversation I side track myself to the snare station and find myself with Nino.

“Hey dudette, how are you today? You any good with these things? I have no idea where to start.” He places one hand on his head and laughs. It’s then I notice his other hand is wrapped around the snare. 

“Oh dear,” I can’t help but giggle, “let me get you out of this and then I’ll help you.” I carefully removed Nino’s hand from his snare, every now and then telling him where his mistakes were. But the time I’d finished we were both laughing out loudly, causing a lot of attention from those around us.

“I feel I’m missing out over here.” I look up and laughter stops suddenly in my throat.

“What do you want Felix?” I ask.

“You.” He responds whilst shrugging his shoulders.

“Dude, we went through this last night. Leave the girl alone and go and find Lila.” 

“Ooooo... does the turtle have a little crush?” 

“No. I just know how to act like a human.” Nino responds, carrying on with trying to successfully make his snare.

“Put that piece there.” I instruct Nino and point to a section of the wire for him to wrap. Next thing I know my out stretched hand is yanked and I turn round to come face to face with a very close Felix.

“My, my, my ... are you ignoring me?” He had my wrist in a fierce grip. I could feel his fingers starting to leave a bruise. 

“Let go, please.” I speak soft and gently. Just above a whisper, “you’re hurting me.”

“How about ... no?” 

“If you don’t let go I promise I’ll embarrass you so much no sponsor will want anything to do with you.” He let go of my wrist and pushed it away from me. He points at me before walking away. 

“I don’t think I like him.” I announce to no one in particular.

“I can honestly tell you now, no one likes the dude. Apparently he is some sort of relation to Hawk Moth which explains how he won the first games he entered and how he’s been selected this time. I don’t know a lot but I’m sure if you speak to your mentor he might be some help.”

I let out a snort of laughter.

“Have you ever met Fu? I’d get more information from the flowers than from him.” I look into Nino’s eyes and see sincerity.

“Seriously, just speak to the man. He’s been through more than you think.” I nod at Nino and then decide to move on.

“Thanks for the help with Felix again, Nino. I’m going to head into the VR battle centre and see how it responds. Catch you later?”

“Sure dudette, and make sure your wrist is ok. He had quite a grip on you.”

“I’ll survive.” I state as I walk away waving.

I make my way to the battle centre and I grab a bow and arrow from the armoury. During our training with Luka, I had developed some very strong skills in archery. Although I will hopefully have my trusted yo-yo in the games, it was always handy to have a second line of defence.

I step into the centre of the VR room and the door shuts behind me. There will be a video playing around the training area of my time in the VR room, and I was going to make sure I was feared. The anger of seeing Adrien with Kagami again, along with Lila and Felix served as inspiration. 

The characters within the room hid in different places and came after me fast. I was quick and stealthy with the loading and shooting taking every character down that dares to attack. Including the last hologram which sneaked upon me from behind. For this one I grabbed the string I was carrying from the snare table and swung it over the holograms throat pulling it tight, watching him struggle and wiggle down to the floor until he stopped moving. 

I stepped out the room and repositioned my weapons before heading over to the assault course. Ignoring almost every expression as I saunter past the other tributes, as I reach Adrien and Kagami, I give them a quick wink before jumping up onto the hanging bars and making my way easily across. 

I look to the kwami’s and see broad smiles from them all; I search for Tikki and see both her, and Plagg take a small bow to me. I giggle and bow back. I need to be Ladybug again, though looking at Adrien siding up to Kagami, perhaps we aren’t actually soul mates ... anymore.


	14. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette finally have it out about his recent behaviour in training.

I haven’t spoken to Adrien in about three days, it’s fair to say he’s not taking it well. This morning I woke up to find him asleep outside my room door, wrapped around himself like a cat. My heart broke when I saw him and it made me feel awful for ignoring him, but I can’t take the closeness of him and Kagami. He has spent every training session with her - complimenting her and challenging her, the way he always did with me. 

I step over him and make my way into the lounge area, slumping into a chair and dropping my head between my knees. If only I’d stayed away from him, why did I get tangled up in something which was so obviously a lie. I look up and notice the balcony I went to with Adrien after the interviews last year. I stand up and make my way outside, resting my arms on the cold metal pole. I look out at the still and silent Capitol. 

The opening statement of the sun is rising and I fall in love with the colour and the warmth from the birth of the new dawn’s rays. I begin to wonder if Adrien likes sun rise orange as much as sunset orange, and curse myself for even considering this. It doesn’t matter what Adrien likes; though he does seem to have a think for blue haired girls. I stroke through my now long locks and wonder if I should have kept it short, perhaps he would of preferred it shorter.

“I like it just the way it is, mon amour.” Adrien’s standing in the doorway with his arms crossed, looking at me unsure about whether to come over and join me. I signal that he’s welcome, feeling my childish attitude has been going on for long enough. “We really need to talk.”

“You don’t say.” I raise one eyebrow at him. He looks around before taking my hand and pulling me inside. “Hey! What you doing?” He grips me tighter and I flinch, groaning a little in pain. I feel the tears sting at the bottom of my eyes. He lets go immediately. 

“What’s wrong, Mari?” I quickly pulled my sleeve down over the black bruises left from my encounter with Felix on our first training day. This doesn’t go unnoticed by Adrien and he grabs my arm yanking the sleeve up, hissing at the sight of the marks. “Who?” He swallows and stalls, “When?” 

“The first training day.” I answer quietly, pulling my sleeve down and looking at the floor. “It’s fine, honestly. It’ll be gone by the time we enter the arena next week. Nino’s been making sure he doesn’t get near me again.”

“Who near you? Why does Nino know about this and I don’t?” I can see the pools of water starting to crowd the bottom of his eyes with stray droplets sitting on his bottom lashes. I shake my head.

“It doesn’t matter. It’s sorted and it won’t happen again.” 

“That’s not a good enough answer, Mari.” He reaches for my hand again and continues walking. He calls for the lift and we stand there in silence. He’s eyebrows are pulled together and he looks as though he’s trying to keep control. I don’t want to interrupt his thoughts but the look in his eyes is scaring me, I dare not move incase the anger becomes directed at me.

The elevator sounds and he pulls me straight inside pressing the button for the 13th floor. We ride up in silence, my hand still delicately placed in his. When the doors open we’re on the roof top. He leads me to an alcove surrounded by vines, flowers and wind chimes.

Adrien seats me down on a beautifully carved white bench and crouches in front of me. He takes both my hands in his. 

“I’m so sorry, mon chéri. I’m meant to be protecting you, yet it seems I haven’t been doing a good job.” Protecting me? 

“From what?” 

“Those wanting to hurt you.” 

“Oh?” I’m beyond puzzled. Adrien said he’s protecting me, yet I never see him around apart from at dinner. I doubt spending time with another women classes as protecting me.

“I know you think that way Mari, but it’s not like that.”

“Stop reading my thoughts Adrien. You’re invading my privacy.” 

“Perhaps if you’d have been listening to my thoughts days ago, you’d understand what was happening. I swear sometimes you just want to push me away.” I feel like I’ve been slapped around the face. Did he really feel that way? Is that what I’m doing to him? I don’t want him to be pushed away, I want to pull him as physically close as possible to me.

“I don’t want to push you away.” My voice is small and soft. 

“Mari, I didn’t bring you here to argue. I’m sorry. But I do need to explain to you wants happening. The wind chimes should help cover much of this conversation.” 

“Adrien, what the hell is happening? I want to know right now, why am I being kept in the dark ... again!” I stand up trying to gain some authority over the conversation. “You did this to me last time, you cut me out. You played with my emotions before we went into the arena then and you’re doing it again now. It hurts, Adrien, it hurts so much to think you don’t care. I gave myself to you and then you move onto the next girl, I thought you loved me.” I’m not crying, I’m too angry to cry.

He stands up towering over me. 

“I do love you that’s the problem.”

“How is it a problem? Does it mean you feel guilty getting up close and personal with other women. Well let’s end it then, here ...” I take the engagement ring off and slam it on the bench. “You’re guilt free. Now go and enjoy your last few days with Kagami.” I cross my arms over my chest and look away. Adrien growls and grabs his hair.

“Marinette, she wants to kill you.” 

“That’s the name of the Game, Adrien.” I respond calmly still looking away.

“For once just stop being so stubborn and listen to what I’m trying to tell you. I’m attempting to get her on our side. Fu showed me a video from an interview she did on the train after the reaping. She has it in for you, Marinette. She wants you out the way for some unknown reason.” I stare at Adrien amazed.

“W-what? I don’t understand.” Adrien sighs and sits down, picking up my engagement ring and twisting it between his fingers.

“Fu showed me the interview before we went for training on the first day. That’s why he called me to talk before we left, he wants me to keep Kagami on our side and get her to believe I’d favour her over you. She’s my target in the arena, Mari. I can’t have her take you away from me.” Adrien put his hands in his head, still grasping onto the ring.

I sit down next to him. I don’t know what to say or do so I go for the most pathetic response.

“I’m sorry, Adrien.” I cant look at him. “I’m sorry for showing my lack of trust in you, I’m sorry for messing up what could be our few remaining days together.” I sigh, my heartbreaking. I didn’t trust the one person who literally has put their life on the line for me.

“I should have told you, or gave you some indication. To be honest I thought you’d try and read my mind after training to find something out but instead you put a wall between us. Now it sounds like I’m blaming you again, I’m not though. I’m so sorry Mari. I really, really am. The only problem is now you know I need you to play along with this plan, I heard she was going to kill you before we entered the arena - well that was until your impressive display in the VR room. You were incredible m’lady.”

“Thank you, Chaton.”

I rest my head against his shoulder then snuggle my whole face into him. He moves his arm and I’m sure he’s going to push me away. Instead he surprises me by wrapping his arm around my shoulder and pulling me into his chest. 

“My finger feels lonely.” I look up at him and see his intense glare peering back down. 

“We better sort that problem out then.” He slips the engagement ring to my first knuckle and stops. “Marinette, I really need you to trust me. Please, just know everything I do is to keep you safe. You are my one and only.”

I nod at him and he pushes my ring back to where it belongs. 

“I love you, Adrien Agreste. I’m sorry I’m such a handful.”

“I love you too Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I’m sorry I keep giving you reasons not to trust me.” 

I slide my hands around his neck and pull him in for a tight hug. As I slightly move away he strokes down my face brushing the back of his fingers repetitively across my cheek. His eyes glare into mine and my spine shivers. Why haven’t I been trusting Adrien? Everything about him is perfect, he’s always looking out for me. I grab hold of his hand and kiss the inside of his wrist. I see him lick his lips before he moves in to kiss me on the lips. Something is different about this kiss ... it seems more powerful ... it seems Miraculous.


End file.
